Seeking Release
by xdragonslayerx
Summary: The brother's have more of a history than you know.
1. Seeking Release

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru, I do not make any money from this fic, and Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha.

Author's Note: This is just a simple one-shot and will not have any more chapters after this. I decided one day I wanted to try my hand in a hard core yaoi, and this is what I ended up writing. Think of this as a trial run for me, so feedback is greatly appreciated.

**Seeking Release**

Over one hundred years ago…

Sesshomaru soared towards the East, keeping his nose in search of his brother's scent. The pup had just started his first stages of puberty, and though Sesshomaru loathed the brat more than words could describe, he couldn't wait to torment the half-breed over his first heat. Smirking at the thought of fun to come, he sped towards his brother's last known location.

Elegantly dropping down to the ground, Sesshomaru took a look around at his surroundings. A waterfall pooled water into a small lake at his left. Trees enveloped the small body of water, leading to a small trickle of a river. He walked towards the waterfall, able to smell his brother's scent in the area. "You must be in there." He jumped clear over the lake, and went through the waterfall.

He jumped into a small cave, which he had previously used on one of his own excursions to the East. He paused just at the entrance, letting the water drip down his hair and shirt. He heard the echoes of someone desperately panting, deeper within the cave. Frowning in puzzlement, he caught a distinct difference in his brother's scent. Normally it would smell like old wood and spice, but it was now eclipsed by heavy arousal.

Walking a bit further into the catacombs, he wondered now if maybe this hadn't been such a good idea. This scent was beginning to affect him, which was not part of the plan. He shook his head, reminding himself mentally, "You have more control than this. Stop acting like a horny dog!"

And then, Sesshomaru rounded a corner, and found something that made him instantly hard on sight.

Inuyasha was pleasuring himself, frantically trying to attain his orgasm. Naked as the day he was born, lying on his back, a perfectly delicious package. He whimpered in desperation. No matter how many cold dips in the lake or how many times he pleasured himself, his body would not stop demanding that he mate. It was like both his human and demonic urges were surging at once!

Sesshomaru's instincts surged as well. His breathing quickly went rapid, and his eyes turned red in lust. He knew he was going to lose this battle. However, he didn't want to lose control completely to his demonic nature. Sesshomaru stripped down slowly, letting his armor hit the floor with a loud, "Clunk!"

Startled by the sound, Inuyasha stopped his ministrations to look. He watched as piece by piece, Sesshomaru rid himself of his clothes. Realizing that his elder brother wasn't about to kill him, Inuyasha pleaded, "Please…"

Sesshomaru had to remember how to talk, "Please what?" He took a few steps forward, trying to hold himself back from ravaging the pup.

Moaning in pain and pleasure, Inuyasha continued to stroke himself again. "Please…" His eyes held a storm of emotions. The wanting, the needing, and the fear of it all were driving Inuyasha mad. Frankly, even he didn't know what he wanted to say.

Lost in those eyes, Sesshomaru found himself losing his last shreds of self control. In one dash, he was on top of Inuyasha. He licked his own fingers as he brought the boy's legs around his waist with the other. This brought Inuyasha's ass up, while keeping his upper body on the floor. Inuyasha continued to pump himself, letting his elder brother do whatever he wanted.

When the fingers were inserted, Inuyasha began to buck himself against the intruders. "Yes!" He cried out, "Please…" He begged. Luckily, his demonic heritage made his body able to adapt to the intrusion.

Thanking the powers that be, Sesshomaru simply shoved his length deep inside the lithe body beneath his. Inuyasha howled in pleasure, bucking up against the hips of his sibling. Deep, penetrating thrusts with a fast tempo made the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Gasps, moans, all mixed and chaotic.

Sesshomaru grasped Inuyasha's hips, and proceeded to slam into the boy with his length. Inuyasha cried out while Sesshomaru hit that spot deep inside him. The one that made him see stars, and send an electric jolt of pleasure straight into his cock.

"So tight," Sesshomaru growled out, "So hot." He increased his speed, bringing Inuyasha to his climax. There was a long howl of delight that echoed off the cave walls

The tightening around his length brought Sesshomaru to his own completion. He roared as his seed shot into his little brother. For a moment, his eyes turned to murderous red. As he rode out the orgasm, he forced himself not to bite or scratch the half-demon beneath him. His lust was an uncontrollable emotion. He wasn't certain what he would do exactly, but it probably wouldn't be pretty.

Sighing, Sesshomaru unsheathed himself from within Inuyasha's tight passage. The pup had passed out, obviously unused to the exertion of sex. Catching his breath, Sesshomaru just sat on his hunches, looking down at his little brother in bewilderment.

He had just fucked his sibling, but that didn't bother him much. The pup was male, unable to bear pups, so who would care if he spent his seed in a barren vessel? The fact that he had been so 

affected by what had just transpired…Maybe he had been abstinent for too long? He shook his head to stop the train of thought.

It was a one-time affair. This would never happen again…

One Year Later

Sesshomaru growled to himself as he entered the hot spring. That damn brat had been on his mind all day long! As if the boy wasn't a nuisance enough just being alive, he now had wormed his way into the mind of his elder brother.

He suddenly gasped in disbelief. Inuyasha's scent was getting close! He growled in frustration, ready to leap out of the water and attack if need be. Inuyasha jumped out of the nearby foliage, not even aware of the danger, and prepared to jump back into a tree.

At Sesshomaru's sudden movement, he turned his head to see who or what was coming towards him. "Wah!" Inuyasha's face went bright red at the sight of his (once again) naked elder brother. His mouth gaped open once then twice like a fish, "P-P-P-PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

He ducked Sesshomaru's claws, and then turned around to high-tail it out of there. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru had gripped his arm in a vice. "NO! I'M NOT FIGHTIN' YOU! GO AWAY!" Inuyasha's voice got higher and higher with every syllable. He struggled to get away, not realizing that his brother was no longer swiping at him anymore.

Sesshomaru actually stopped his attack and just stood there in the clearing holding a flailing little brother. His face was still devoid of emotion, but he was very confused on the inside. What was Inuyasha so embarrassed about? They had fought many times and he'd never had a problem…

Could it be…because of that time…? Sesshomaru smirked, a mischievous light in his eyes. "What's the matter little brother?" He made his voice as taunting as possible. Sesshomaru could hear his erratic breathing and smell his fear. "Are your memories reminding you of something?"

Inuyasha went still, "No, no," He babbled, "Nothing like that, just-."

Sesshomaru proceeded to claw off his brother's clothing. "Because I think we both need a bit of relief." Inuyasha began struggling with renewed vigor. "HEY! BACK OFF!" His attempts were swatted away. "AH! MY PANTS!"

Smirking, Sesshomaru threw his brother over his shoulder. "Come, Inuyasha." He walked over to the hot springs. "Let's play." He threw Inuyasha into the water, enjoying his brother's cute looking angry face when the whelp sputtered back up to get air.

"Asshole!" Inuyasha splashed water at him, getting his whole front wet. Sesshomaru merely quirked a brow, "How mature." He got into the spring and in front of Inuyasha all in two seconds 

flat. Inuyasha went to turn away, but Sesshomaru grabbed him around the waist. "Now, now," He murmured into the half-breed's fuzzy ear, "It felt nice last time, right?"

Inuyasha's whole body seemed to turn red, "That's-but-I…" He bowed his head to hide, "Yeah."

Sesshomaru smirked, "And don't you want to feel nice again?" He nibbled on the ear, getting a throaty moan in response. He held him tight, close to his body. His erection pressed into the cleft of Inuyasha's bottom. The boy whimpered in fear, "No, no, no,"

"Shh, shh," Sesshomaru dragged Inuyasha with him until he was able to sit upon a smooth boulder. He placed Inuyasha in his lap, letting his erection settle between the two cheeks, but not penetrating. "Relax. I will not harm you during this." He brought a hand up to gently massage the boy's abs and chest. Another went to touch the stiff length between the boy's thighs. "See?" He murmured, "Let your body do all the thinking for you."

He pumped Inuyasha's cock until the boy was fully erect and panting. "Sess-ah!" Inuyasha rubbed up against him, "Alright! Okay! Just-please!" Sesshomaru brought both his hands to his brother's hips. The pup whimpered at the loss of contact to his weeping length, so brought his own hand up to continue.

Sesshomaru nipped the back of his neck. "Don't touch yourself." Inuyasha whimpered in protest. Sesshomaru gently licked the back of his neck, making up for the love bite. "Trust me." And with that, he impaled Inuyasha on his cock.

Inuyasha howled, feeling the dick fill him up completely. "Ah!" He had no time to recover, as Sesshomaru brought him up for another go. The sitting position was Sesshomaru's favorite. He loved being in control, and in this position, he had his lover utterly at his mercy. Impaling his brother upon his erection, bouncing the boy up and down on his hard cock, it was too good for words.

Inuyasha continued to howl his pleasure as Sesshomaru increased the speed. The demon lord found that at certain thrusts, Inuyasha would let put a distinct yelp. Sesshomaru made sure to thrust exactly like that from then on. Inuyasha cried out, "Ah! Damn! Fuck!" He gasped for air, "Ses…sho…maru!"

Inuyasha came so hard he saw stars. He gasped for air, trying to stay awake this time. He heard a roar from the demon behind him, and then felt a hot substance fill him all the way to his core. He tried to keep his eyes open, but he just couldn't manage it. Looking up at the crescent moon, he fell into a deep slumber.

Ten Years Later

Inuyasha walked through a battered forest. A storm had hit the area hard, and fallen logs were everywhere. The half-demon was mulling over various things, one of which was "the incidents" 

with his brother. After the hot springs fuck, Sesshomaru would come once a year to relieve Inuyasha and himself of their horrid lusts. Usually, Inuyasha would have no warning.

One time, Inuyasha had been simply walking along in a forest, when he was suddenly pinned to a tree. Flipped around, his pants were gone, and he was penetrated deeply from behind. At first he had thought he was being attacked by some random demon, but when the thick arousal of his brother wafted over him, Inuyasha allowed it to happen.

Inuyasha remember that one because it had been the hardest fuck of his life. It had also been one of his best. That thick member, filling him up without mercy, thrusting so deep…

Suddenly, Inuyasha felt his hands being grabbed from behind. He was also bitten on his neck, and kept in place while his hands were tied so quickly he didn't have time to fight back.

It wasn't until he was bent over a large log that he realized what was happening. His pants were just shoved down passed his muscular bottom and he began protesting, "Get the fuck off me!"

Sesshomaru chuckled with glee, "But you like it rough."

Inuyasha had just enough time to gasp. Without warning, the demon lord had filled him with his cock. The half-breed struggled the whole way through, but this just excited the demon even more, increasing his thrusts into that delectable body. Inuyasha kept protesting, but his hips were held in place and he could not fight back. As much as Inuyasha hated to admit it, he did love being dominated and tied down.

When he came, Sesshomaru had let out an evil laugh, as if he had won a victory. Then he took his little brother a second time.

Presently

Sesshomaru had found himself in dire need of that sort of relief. It had been fifty years since he'd been able to fuck his little brother. Another tryst was way over due. The night's full moon guided him to his brother's resting place, lying in the grass not far from a hut the humans were sleeping in.

He walked over, quiet as the wind, and brought his hand to the boy's shirt. He tried not to awaken his little brother as he moved the fire-rat robe gently from his brother's pants. He then moved the pants down just enough to expose his limp cock. Sesshomaru decided that needed to change, in the proper manner…

Inuyasha woke up moaning in pleasure. Gasping for air, he attempted to get his bearings. Something was…licking his…oh god! He looked down, and found his older brother lick, lick, licking his length over and over again. Inuyasha wanted to yell out something along the lines of, "Stop!" Instead, he continued to whimper and moan, like in heat. At the present time, he pretty much was.

Sesshomaru gently continued tasting his brother. He didn't look up when his brother awakened, but instead chose to focus on getting Inuyasha to the very brink of an orgasm. He wasn't going to let his little brother actually get off until he was deep inside.

Inuyasha noticed his state of nakedness, and that of his brother's. He whimpered, but he couldn't actually bring himself to say, "No." Sesshomaru understood his fear all the same.

"Yes, Inuyasha, I will be fucking you rather soon." He brought a finger to the boy's entrance, "But don't worry, I will be gentle, this time." After all, it had been fifty years.

Inuyasha's shook his head from side to side while whimpering his distress. He should never have opted to sleep in the woods while his friends slept in a little hut only a few yards over. He gasped, afraid they might have heard him, oh god! What if they saw-?!

"Do you wish to be silenced?" Sesshomaru held out his obi for inspection. "You tend to scream, and we don't wish for an audience." He smirked, "Or do we, little brother?"

Gasping for air, Inuyasha managed to let a hoarse, "Yes…shut me up."

Of course, Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that. "Oh, how I've waited to hear you say that."

Just as the half-demon was about to give him a scathing retort, Inuyasha was gagged by the silk. He growled in frustration, but did not fight the demon lord. Instead, he brought his hands up to gently claw down the chest and abs of the man before him. Sesshomaru was rather sensitive to touch, which was why he always kept so many layers of clothes upon his skin. The clothes were handcrafted so that they did not bother him.

Sesshomaru hissed between his teeth. He never liked it when people touched him. In punishment, he gripped a hip, and flipped the half-breed on his hands and knees. With two fingers, he penetrated the lithe body beneath him. Inuyasha whimpered against the binding, but bucked his hips up to meet the intrusion.

He wanted this, had wanted it since he first awoke from Kikyo's spell. His cock was weeping in delight as the digits inside him found the bundle of nerves that shot electric heat up his spine and dick. But if this went as their most of their trysts tended to do, the fingers would soon leave and…

Sure enough, Sesshomaru took his digits out. Gripping his little brother's hips, he replaced them with one thrust of his heavy cock. Inuyasha screamed, but was muffled entirely by the obi. His hips rocked in a steady rhythm with his seme. It was like an old dance, and he had never forgotten the steps.

Thrust after thrust, they pumped against each other. Inuyasha wanted so badly to touch his weeping arousal, but it took all his effort to keep himself up. Although, he wondered if he wasn't going to come just from the fucking.

Sesshomaru grunted behind him with each thrust. He loved this; the hot heat around his cock, the desperate noises his uke made beneath him, that delicious friction between their joined bodies…it was mind blowing! He felt himself coming, and brought his hand to grab his little brother's dick.

Inuyasha screamed when that heat enveloped him. All it took was a few simple strokes, and he came all over that hand. Sesshomaru felt the tightening around his cock, and that was the end for him. The last thrust was hard and deep, as if Sesshomaru wanted to leave a mark.

Comments and criticisms are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed my first published yaoi!


	2. Bound in Blood

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update guys! A quick shout out to all the reviewers: Dark-Night-Tigeress, keshia-515, MissMicike, lunareclipse, DARK FAIRY GODDESS, Rachelle Boston, Goddess01, linzvsworld, blooddancer101, and yaoigirl4ever thank you so much!

Chapter 2-Bound in Blood

Sesshomaru walked into the dungeon with only a white robe to cover his figure. He gazed at his unconscious half-breed brother, who was naked and tied up by his hands on the stone wall. He growled low in his throat, angry that it had come to this. Inuyasha groaned, and his eyes fluttered open. An amused demon watched as Inuyasha realized where he was and started to panic.

Inuyasha hated being tied up more than anything in the world. Naraku came at a close second, but being held captive and unable to get free made him angry unlike anything else. He growled as he thrashed from side to side, even though he knew the attempt was in vain.

He gasped when he caught the scent of his captor. "You son of a bitch!" Inuyasha kicked out in the direction of his elder half-brother.

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, "If there was another way, believe me, I would not have need for your filthy half-breed body." He walked forward, coming into the light, revealing his primal looking visage. His fangs were protruding from his lips, sharp and lethal. His marks were stretched out with jagged edges, not unlike those of Inuyasha's in his full demon form. His eyes were crimson, with slits for pupils.

Inuyasha trembled, "You're in heat." He remembered his touch of that, and how it had almost killed him until Sesshomaru had fucked his brains out.

Sesshomaru dropped down to his knees, "It seems we have come full circle, little brother." His robe parted, revealing his throbbing cock. Inuyasha could feel his own respond.

"But why tie me up, fucker? I hate that!" He felt the claws scratch his chest, slitting skin and leaking out his blood. He kept his face an angry mask, refusing to show a sign of pain. Sesshomaru smirked at him, "When have I ever cared for your comfort, brother?"

Inuyasha scoffed, "Get on with it!" It was getting harder to pretend that he wasn't affected.

Sesshomaru growled, "As you wish." And suddenly, he lifted the half-breed's hips up. Inuyasha panicked for the second he was up, knowing that this was going to hurt like a bitch, but was shocked when all the demon did was slid the boy's two cheeks along his cock. No penetration, but definite friction.

Inuyasha cried out, the mock-fuck getting to him. "Let my hands free, you bastard!" Sesshomaru chuckled in his ear, "And where's the fun in that?" He licked the boy's neck, then nipped and sucked. "Beg me, and maybe I'll consider it." He forced the boy to mock-ride his cock over and over again.

Inuyasha started panting for breath, "No! Way!"

Suddenly, Sesshomaru stopped the mock-fuck, and looked into his brother's eyes. "Then allow me to show you how it feels to be this Sesshomaru's captive."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. "You bastard," he whispered, disbelieving. The demon had used his per-cum as a lubricant.

He was going to enjoy it, and it pissed him off!

"Sesshomaru, I'll get-AH!" Inuyasha's back arched as Sesshomaru thrusted deep inside of him. The binds wouldn't let him get very far, which was an advantage for the captor.

He sucked and nipped at the hardened nipples before him, drawing a bit of blood from one. Inuyasha cried out, whether from the slight pain or the touch to his prostate was hard to tell. Sesshomaru kept his brother still in his lap, wanting to savor his meal. "It's been some time since I've tasted your blood." He sucked harshly at the small wound, "So utterly vile," He lapped at the wound until it closed, "And yet I can't get enough."

Inuyasha was panting, his whole body trembling. He wanted to move, but the iron-clad grip on his hips refused to let him even wiggle. The pressure inside him was enormous! Why did it always feel this way? Shouldn't he be used to it by now? He closed his eyes, dropping his head back, "Get on…with it…" He tried to sound demanding and not pleading, but it came out all wrong.

He could feel the smirk against his skin, "Very well."

Inuyasha screamed as he was brought up and down before he could blink. "Fuck!" The slam back down was hard, hitting his spot dead on. His cock wept in delight, the traitor.

Sesshomaru chuckled near his brother's neck, breathing hot air on already fevered skin. "The heat is getting to me." He bit softly on the column of skin, making Inuyasha whimpered and moan. "Be prepared, Inuyasha, for the hardest fuck of your life."

Inuyasha shivered, "Bring it on." He moved his lips close to the demon's pointed ear. "Make me scream, big brother."

And with that, the demon lost control.

The claws dug into his skin as his hips were brought back up. The teeth sank into where the neck met shoulder. Inuyasha cried out, but growled his annoyance to show he wasn't giving up. The demon thrust up as he brought the half-breed back down again, violently digging his claws in deeper into the boy's hips.

Inuyasha cried out as the erratic pace began. He felt each penetration fill him completely, only to fill him even more than before. His fucked up mind tried to make sense of this, but every time he did the massive dick would hit his center and destroy any thoughts.

The demon lapped at the wound it had made, all the while continuing to thrust in time when he brought Inuyasha back down. He knew in the back of his mind he shouldn't have done this, that this was a mistake on so many levels, but his heat wouldn't let him stop. His cock continued to feel that delicious tightness enveloping him with each thrust.

Suddenly, the half-demon realized he was starting to feel pain. It was like the cock had swelled and lengthened, but that wasn't possible, was it? Inuyasha screamed, "Fuck! Damn! Shit!" He cried out, "Sesshomaru, this is-AH!"

The demon was pumping faster now, trying to attain release as quickly as possible. All that mattered was that sweet climax, nothing more. The body that trembled with effort to take his massive demon cock was of no consequence, and neither was the skin he ripped in his effort to make the body slam down quicker.

Inuyasha growled in aggression, "Fine! You wanna be an ass?!" The half-demon wrapped his legs around the demon's waist, pulling the demon close. "Take this!" He opened his mouth wide, fangs extended, and brought them down to pierce his brother's neck.

The demon roared! His completion was so close, and that bite, gods! He rocked faster into the half-demon, "Mine!" And with that, he knotted deep inside the fragile half-human body.

Inuyasha screamed into the blood drenched skin. He felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside out. He knew Sesshomaru had come, but what else had happened? He released his hold, "What the fuck?!" He clenched his teeth in pain, "Stop it! Sesshomaru! Stop!"

"I can't." The frustration in the demon's voice was audible. "If I could, I would have pulled out." He felt his demonic surge finally pass, "I'm afraid you will have to see this through."

Inuyasha stifled a whimper, "I hate you so much." He bit his lip, trying to show no sign of pain.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Yes, and I you." He licked the gash he had made in his brother's neck. The wound was closing up quickly, but he wanted to speed that process along. He took a hand off of Inuyasha's hip to stroke the boy's fading erection. "However, I love it when you cum for me."

Inuyasha tried to wiggle out of that grasp, but that only increased his pain ten-fold. Hissing through clenched teeth, he decided to accept the teasing touch. He hated to admit how good his brother was at this, making him come so quickly his head spun. He cried out as with each stroke he felt the tension grow and grow, "You bastard." He spat out, "Fucking cocksucker!" He closed his eyes as he felt the pain and pleasure envelope him all at once.

He cried out as he came, splattering seed all over Sesshomaru's hand and abs. The demon decided this time there would be no punishment, since Inuyasha would not be able to walk for a good day after this. Inuyasha panted for breath, opening his eyes. For some reason, even though he had just been through the most painful experience in his life, he was tempted to go through it again. He knew that was probably just the blood-loss clouding his judgment.

Inuyasha's vision was being overtaken by shadow, refusing to let him stay conscious. Sesshomaru's knot finally passed, and the demon pulled him-self out. "Someday, somehow, I will take you in full demon form." He forced his brother's chin to tilt, so they could look eye to eye. The half breed's eyes fluttered, and his breathing became less labored. "And from that day on, you will never return to a human's bed."

Inuyasha's last thought before the dark was:

Why would Sesshomaru care if Inuyasha slept with a human?


	3. Recovering

Sesshomaru gazed out his window, troubled in deep thought. His hand held up the side of his head, making his head cocked to the side in pondering. Inuyasha was lying in his bed, sleeping off their last encounter.

Normally, he would have just dumped his half-sibling out in the forest as soon as the boy was healed, but this time, he hesitated to let Inuyasha go. He heard a groan come from the bed, so he turned to look. Inuyasha rolled over, and got comfortable in the outrageous amount of blankets he was under.

Sesshomaru felt his lips quirk up at the sight. He was doing that a lot lately, just watching his brother in mundane moments like these. His hatred for the half-demon had decreased considerably during all the Naraku business, although he would hesitate to say he cared for the whelp just yet. However, there were worse partners to be had, such as the weaker, dependent kind.

He frowned as his problem came back to haunt him. Inuyasha was of age now. Also, Sesshomaru had come to the point in his eternal life when he should start a family of his own. The solution was obvious, but there was just one problem.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could not be mated, at least, not with the situation at hand. Mating was something that could only occur between demons, not half-demons. Another complication was that only through mating could they have pups. It was frustrating to the extreme that Sesshomaru knew his brother could turn into a demon, but with such a grave risk?

Thus the conundrum keeping him up so late at night.

Inuyasha sighed, "Sesshomaru."

The demon turned to look at his brother, and realized with a start that Inuyasha was still asleep. "Are you dreaming of me?" He whispered, curious.

The half-demon shifted in the sheets, "Bastard…I…" He shifted again. "I need…"

Sesshomaru gasped when he caught the scent of arousal. "Inuyasha…" He froze in his chair, all thoughts suddenly gone. He knew that the half-demon needed his rest, and that there was no way he could be taken again so soon.

Inuyasha moaned in his sleep, "Why?" He rolled around in the blankets. "Why am I so hot?"

Sesshomaru slowly got up, "Because, you want me." He moved forward, one step at a time. "But I can't have you."

Inuyasha's eyes opened a little bit, "Huh?" He seemed to wake up very quickly, "What the-?" He sat up, breathing heavy. "What did you-?"

"Nothing, little brother." He smirked, "Except invade your dreams."

Inuyasha blinked, "You can do that?" That was beyond terrifying!

Sesshomaru chuckled, "No, I can't." He crawled onto the bed, "Are you in need of something, little brother?"

Inuyasha tried to keep the blankets over his hidden erection. "Nope. Not a thing." Couldn't have the demon know he desired him of his own free will. That spelled danger on so many levels.

"Really?" Sesshomaru shredded the blankets, revealing the throbbing cock. "Because I beg to differ."

Inuyasha tried to shove the demon away. "Look, I really don't feel like it! I'm still hurt, you bastard!"

"Of that I am aware." Sesshomaru locked his eyes with his captive's. "Let me make it up to you," he gripped the erection in his hand, "in the best way."

Inuyasha gasped, and tossed his head back. "AH!" The hand began stroking in a teasing rhythm. "Sess…sho…maru!" He thrashed his head from side to side.

The demon watched in amusement as his little brother turned into his uke so quickly. For some reason, this time, the demon took note of how endearing it was that Inuyasha was so exquisitely open during sex. His eyes softened as they gazed down at his half-brother.

There was no one else Sesshomaru could see himself with. It didn't matter that they hated each other, although slightly less than ever before, he just couldn't imagine mating some demon bitch. She'd be cold, regal, and would never respond the way Inuyasha does with all his fiery passion.

Sesshomaru stopped stroking, "One day, little brother, you will be mine completely."

Inuyasha was panting, close to the edge. His fuzzy mind tried to grasp what his seme was saying, "I don't get it." He gasped, "Why?"

Sesshomaru brought his mouth down, close to the throbbing dick. "You will learn in time." With one gulp, he took all of Inuyasha into his mouth.

The half-demon bucked off the bed, only to be shoved down by demonic strength. He cried out as he felt a tongue play along the underside of his shaft, and teeth gently scrap the sensitive skin. When Sesshomaru bobbed his head up and down, just once, Inuyasha came.

He covered his mouth with his hand, trying to block the words that had tried to come out. Something along the lines of, "Fucking great!" Can't have the bastard know he's that good! Sesshomaru swallowed his brother's load, not realizing the half-breed's dilemma.

He let the softened shaft fall limp between the boy's legs. "Sleep now, Inuyasha." He grabbed a not shredded blanket from behind and threw it over the prone from of his uke.

Inuyasha's eyes closed, and his breathing evened out. Soon, the half-breed was dead asleep, unaware of the demon's words.

"You will need your strength for what is to come."


	4. Making the Choice

It occurred to Sesshomaru that he would have to convince Inuyasha to mate with him before he did something really drastic. To say this wasn't going to be easy was a vast understatement. The demon was on the floor, sitting on a plush pillow. In front of him, on a table which sat close to the ground, was a tray full of food. Flat bread, fruits, and of course, a blow of noodles were just a few items on it.

On the other side of the table, Inuyasha lay wrapped up in furs on the floor. He looked peaceful while he slept, unlike his conscious state which irritated the living hell out of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha let out a moan in his sleep, and Sesshomaru found himself getting hard. Apparently, the damn half-breed could be infuriating in this state as well. Sesshomaru wouldn't let himself lose control this quickly. They had to talk. "Awaken, Inuyasha."

The half-demon stirred, his eyes fluttering open. He slowly sat up, keeping the furs around his body. He yawned, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Sesshomaru thought, 'Sometimes he can be rather-.'

"Why am I still naked?"

And then the mouth opens. Sesshomaru cracked his claws, "You are covered, are you not?"

Inuyasha chuckled, "I'm not complain'." He scratched the back of his head, "Just curious. You have clothes on and I don't." Inuyasha froze, realizing what Sesshomaru actually wore was just a simple white robe, almost see-through. There was a V of the demon's muscled chest, and it took Inuyasha's little self-control not to reach out and touch it, or lick it, or…

Sesshomaru looked down at his immaculate white robe. "I would hardly call this clothed." He pointed to the tray of food. "Eat. You need to regain your strength."

Inuyasha's eyes snapped down to the table in front of him. His eyes landed on the bowl. There was a whirlwind of slurping and scarfing down of the poor, defenseless noodles, with broth flying in all directions. Afterwards, the bowl was set none too gently on the table, and the half-demon let out an obnoxiously loud belch.

Sesshomaru's look of disgust was hard to miss. He was seriously reconsidering his decision after that grotesque display. Putting aside his feelings of distaste, he reminded himself that manners can be taught, or in this case, possibly coerced. He attempted to sound civil when he asked, "To your liking?" A small bit of sarcasm leaked through.

Inuyasha glared at him, "I ate it, didn't I?" He picked up a piece of flat bread and started munching on it. He continued to glare at Sesshomaru. "So what's the catch?"

Sesshomaru quirked a brow, "Catch?"

"You are being way too fucking nice. Why?" Inuyasha finished off his bread. He picked up a peach, and bit into it without thinking. The juice, of course, dribbled out from a corner of his mouth. Inuyasha caught it with his tongue.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red, only to revert back in less than a second. He had wanted to lick, suck, and nip the skin clean. What were they talking about? Right, mating, and he needed to…ask, politely.

The demon stared at him, debating. "Fine." He leaned back, "Will you be my mate, Inuyasha?"

The half-demon dropped his jaw. Several seconds passed by in silence. Finally, Inuyasha asked, "Are you serious?"

Sesshomaru hiked up a brow, "When am I not?"

"Good point." Inuyasha thought of all the thousand of reasons why this was a bad idea. He started with the obvious. "But you hate me."

"Less than most of demon and human kind." Sesshomaru watched avidly as the furs fell just past his brother's waist. Inuyasha brought them back up, not noticing the effect his accident had on the man sitting across from him.

"Really? So the death threats were just for fun and games?"

Sesshomaru sneered, "Don't push your luck, little brother." He was already… tense as it was.

"Fine," Inuyasha smirked, "Are you forgetting I love Kagome?"

Sesshomaru scoffed, "She will die and you will be left alone."

Inuyasha flinched at that. The words had gone straight for the heart. Sesshomaru sighed, "Despite what you might think, I say this to help you, not to hurt you." He locked eyes with his little brother. "Avoid the heartache you will feel upon her death. Let her go home, Inuyasha, to her world. She is no longer needed, now that Naraku is dead and the jewel gone."

Inuyasha glared at him, "Yeah? Well you will never see me as an equal." He accused, still feeling wounded.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Fool." He looked Inuyasha straight into the eye. "I would not have asked if I did not think you were my equal, Inuyasha." He picked up an orange, slicing it into neat pieces with his claws. "I have never lied to you. You know this." He held out a piece, offering everything.

The half- breed still didn't seem convinced. "I don't know." He knew Sesshomaru didn't love him, not in a brotherly or any other way, but it was hard to resist the thought of having someone to spend his possibly eternal days with. Still, he loved Kagome, and she loved him, just as he was, half-demon with bad manners and all.

Sesshomaru growled. He had an ace up his sleeve. He didn't like it, but he could use it. "There is another option."

Inuyasha's ears went up, high at attention. It was rather endearing, really, when he did that. Sesshomaru tried hard to concentrate, "Dog demons do mate, but we don't have to be faithful. As the case of our lord father, you can have me as your mate and that human wench as your wife for what little time you have her."

Inuyasha's eyes were impossibly wide. Sesshomaru had just told him, essentially, that he could have his cake, eat it too, and get seconds. It was more than he had ever hoped to have. "I didn't think you shared, ever."

Sesshomaru growled, "I don't." He gazed with eyes hooded, "But for you, I'll make an exception."

Inuyasha looked away, feeling...embarrassed, excited, nervous, and really happy. Sesshomaru might not love him, but he had a feeling the demon didn't hate him either. "Alright, that's what we'll do."

Inuyasha leaned forward and parted his mouth. Sesshomaru also moved forward, putting the fruit between the half-demon's lips. Inuyasha bit down on the fruit, and let the juiced flow. Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha licked it all off of his fingers, even being so considerate as to suck them off.

Before he could blink, Inuyasha was pinned to the floor. Sesshomaru was on top, holding him down by his shoulders, eyes glowing red. "You're not ready." He was trying to convince himself, really hard, that was true. "You need to heal."

Inuyasha smirked, "I'm a fast healer." He pushed the furs down, releasing his erection. "Don't hold back."

Sesshomaru felt his own cock throb at the words. Before he lost his senses completely, he knew he would have to prep his uke. He quickly looked behind him, and grabbed for a vial of lube near the tray of food. Quickly, he unscrewed the top and poured the stuff liberally onto his cock. He also put some on his hand, so he could apply some to Inuyasha's entrance.

The half-demon gasped when he felt the intrusion, "Ah!" He was surprised to realize that he still was a bit sore. "Ah!" Sesshomaru made scissoring motions, trying to be gentle. "Don't torture me, just do it!" He could take it, he knew he could.

Sesshomaru nipped at his ear, "Mine." Inuyasha shivered when he felt a hand wrap around his member. Inuyasha cried out, jutting his hips up to the touch. Sesshomaru growled in his ear, "Mine! Say it!"

Inuyasha screamed, "I'm yours!" Sesshomaru growled, " Yes!" With one brutal thrust, he sheathed himself inside. Inuyasha screamed, "Fuck!" He wrapped his legs around the demon's slender waist, and his arms snaked around the demon's neck. "Bastard, move!"

Sesshomaru began his fast pace, pumping his cock in long, hard stokes. Inuyasha cried out as each time his prostate was hit dead on. The pleasure shot into his dick, making him leak pre-cum onto the demon's abs.

Without warning, Sesshomaru suddenly pressed his lips to Inuyasha's.

The half-demon felt the shock through his system. The demon had never kissed him before, he realized. In all their various fucks, they had never kissed. Inuyasha wanted to laugh and cry, and he wasn't entirely sure why.

Suddenly, he screamed into the kiss, shooting his load onto Sesshomaru's stomach and chest. The demon released his lip lock, and came as well. His hot seed poured into his uke, and he stayed until he was limp. Before he slipped out, he devoured his uke's lips once more, hoping the half-demon could feel his sincerity and emotion through the bond.


	5. Learning to Comfort

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. I make no money from the making of this fic.

Author's Note: I was so confused with all the "make a sequel" comments, and then I realized I put this story up as COMPLETE when in fact it was not. Not at all, as you can probably tell by the massive chapter uploads. It is finished now though. Also, for those of you who commented on reading this before, you probably have. I have the same username on with this same story, so that's probably where you read it before. This story was actually completed over a year ago on that site, and I kept meaning to put it up here but I kept forgetting to do so.

Quick thank you to all reviewers!

yaoigirl4ever, blooddancer101, linzvsworld, Goddess01, Rachelle Boston, DARK FAIRY GODDES, lunareclipse, MissMicike, keshia-515, Dark-Night-Tigress, Nikkie23534 (See? I can post sequels...months later :) Good to hear from you again!), milkchocolatehot 64, keshia-515 again (Thanks for reviewing twice! Sorry about the cliffhangerness, it's a bad habit of mine.), myperversities (It's scary how right you are about my story. Are you psychic?), Animelover6000 (You probably have read this on .), Peya Luna (Yeah no, I went the easier route.), (Thanks for reviewing three times! Wow, I love reviewers like you.), Izzanami (SQUEAL! When I saw you're name my heart got so happy! I'm glad to hear from you again!), cutekitty398, alyuchiha913 (Proabably read this on .), Lord Youko, and Sigil Dagger (Thanks for the input.).

* * *

Inuyasha had returned to the village just in time to watch Kagome die.

Kaede sat across from him in the hut, her eyes swollen from grief. Inuyasha forced himself not to curse, and to simply listen to the tale.

"It was a terrible accident," she began. "Kagome had been walking across the bridge, carrying a basket of herbs. Sango's children were with her. A demon came out of nowhere. Kagome managed to hold the demon so the children could escape." Kaede's bottom lip started to tremble, "She must have lost her footing, or the demon had lunged towards her, because somehow, she fell into the river below, headfirst."

Inuyasha looked over at his love, was to be wife, lying there with maybe a day to live. She had bandages wrapped around her head, which were already soaked with blood. Her breathing was ragged, and her skin was pale.

"I found her later, with a head wound that had been unable to heal due to the river." Kaede clenched her hands in her lap. "She doesn't have much time."

Inuyasha leaned over the prone form of the human woman who had taught him to love again. "Please, Kagome, don't go."

The raven haired woman opened her eyes, which were glazed over in pain. "Inuyasha," her meek voice was a stab to his heart, "please…"

Inuyasha leaned in close to hear her. She smiled gently as she said, "Don't bring me back."

Stunned, the half-demon couldn't breathe. He had planned, of course, to go get Sesshomaru and bring her back to life. "But, Kagome-!"

She weakly pressed a finger to his lips, "I was going to die someday. We both knew this."

"But not this soon!" Inuyasha punched the floor, "Damn it all! I love you!"

Kagome smiled, happy to finally hear the words. "Inuyasha, I'm not the one for you. Yes, I love you too." Her voice cracked, "But, you deserve someone who can be with you, forever." Tears fell down her cheeks, "Please, let me die."

That night, in her sleep, Kagome passed on into the next world. She took a piece of Inuyasha's heart with her.

Sesshomaru had never been very good at comforting. As a general rule, he tried to keep physical contact to a minimum. However, he found himself wishing he had at least the basic knowledge when Inuyasha came back to him with this information.

Inuyasha sat on the plush futon, staring off into space with blank eyes. Sesshomaru had stared at him for a long time, unsure of what he should do. He walked over to the grieving one, and was very surprised when the half-demon looked up and simply asked:

"Fuck me."

Not knowing what else to do, Sesshomaru leaned forward, and pressed his lips to Inuyasha's. The half-demon was desperate, clinging to him with his hands clenched in the demon's robe. Sesshomaru sliced off the half-demon's garments, and laid him down on the bed. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the demon's shoulders, trembling with all his pent up emotion.

Sesshomaru thrust in, and held him-self still to let the half-breed become accustomed to his length. Inuyasha hid his head in the crook of Sesshomaru's neck, whimpering softly. The demon gently pumped into his brother, almost in a rocking motion. Inuyasha met him with each thrust.

Sesshomaru snaked a hand between them to stroke Inuyasha's erection. The half-demon cried out, causing vibrations on Sesshomaru's sensitive skin. The demon growled low in his throat, and nipped Inuyasha's neck playfully.

Sesshomaru could feel the tension mounting within his brother's cock. The demon wasn't close, but this wasn't about him. This was about Inuyasha. With a few quick thrusts hitting that spot deep inside, mixed with Sesshomaru's hand, Inuyasha came.

The demon was surprised when his uke demanded, "Again. And this time, for the love of god, fuck me hard."

Sesshomaru quirked a brow, but gave into the demand/plea. He pulled out, quick and harsh. Then, he flipped the half-demon over. Inuyasha attempted to get up, but Sesshomaru held him down by his neck. Hiking up the furry-eared bastard's ass, Sesshomaru thrust into him without mercy.

As the cock thrust hard and deep into him, over and over again Inuyasha yelled, "Yes! Yes!". Sesshomaru's piston-like thrusts were full of power, giving both pleasure and pain. Each time, Inuyasha's spot was hit, but also, his entrance was receiving a beating. He needed all of it, and he got it.

Inuyasha could feel Sesshomaru's hot and heavy sack slap against his ass with each thrust. He could hear the demon's pants as he started losing control. The half-demon could smell their combined scent, and of course, the scent of sex. He took it all in, trying to forget why he was here, and why he needed this so bad.

Sesshomaru felt his release coming closer and closer. Inuyasha was close too, but not close enough. Sesshomaru chuckled darkly, "Tell me, little brother, do you like this?"

Inuyasha growled, "No talking!"

"I don't think so." Sesshomaru closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of tight and hot around his cock. "I think I'll tell you how it is for me." His grip on the half-demon's hip became a vise. "Rutting your filthy body is my greatest pleasure in life." He pressed down just a bit harder on the half-breed's neck. "You're hot, tight, and you take me in all the way." He felt the tension in his balls, readying for release. "How is it for you?"

The half-demon screamed into the bed as he shot his load all over the sheets. Sesshomaru growled as he came, shooting his seed deep inside, overflowing the hole. Both of them panted, coming down from their climax. Sesshomaru dearly hoped this was enough.

Suddenly, without warning, Inuyasha burst into heart wrenching sobs.

Sesshomaru quickly pulled out, holding the half-demon close. A panic, inward but present nonetheless, was rising within the demon. "Inuyasha," he murmured into a fuzzy ear, "You are not at fault." He tried to think of other possibly comforting things. "I am here. You are not alone." What next? His uke was crying harder now! "Inuyasha all will be well. Trust me."

Hiding his head behind his curtain of silver hair, Inuyasha chocked out, "I feel like my heart was ripped to shreds." He clutched his chest. "Why? Why does everyone I love end up dead? Why?" His shoulders trembled from the force of his grief.

Sesshomaru tightened his embrace. "Inuyasha," he combed his fingers through his brother's hair, hoping the motion was soothing, "I will always be here, whether you love me or not."

He grabbed a fur and wrapped it around both of them. The demon lied down on his side, spooning Inuyasha to him. Inuyasha suddenly held tight to his arms, "Don't leave," his voice was desperate.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Fool." He briefly hesitated, but then gently nuzzled the back of Inuyasha's neck. "I would never abandon my mate."

Inuyasha turned to face him, tear stains down his cheeks. "You better not."

Sesshomaru tilted his brother's chin, "Never."

He sealed the promise with a kiss.


	6. Claiming

Author's Note/ WARNING: Normally I wouldn't do this, but I know some people have problems with this sort of story. So, if you have issues with blood, bestiality (sort of), and violent sex (sort of), I suggest you don't read this one. There is some rape or non-consensual sex, it's very harsh, rough, and demonic.

Claiming

"So you know nothing of how to aid me?" Sesshomaru asked the tenth healer that day.

The fox demon shook its head, "I'm afraid not, my lord."

Sesshomaru sighed and gestured that the healer was dismissed. The fox demon bowed and left. The Lord of the West was in his study, searching through scrolls for answers that the healers couldn't give him. He hated this, knowing that he was so close to achieving his goal, just missing some vital piece of information that could help.

He heard a knock at the door. The scent made him instantly feel at ease. "Enter."

Inuyasha walked through the door. He was dressed in his fire-rat attire, hair wet from his bath. "What's with all the demons?" He asked, more curious than anything else.

Sesshomaru sighed, closing his eyes and putting a hand to his temple, "I'm trying to find an answer to a problem."

"What problem?" Inuyasha sat in the seat pillow across from his brother.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, looking at Inuyasha. "Mating can only occur between full blooded demons. I'm trying to find a different way, or at least a way that won't put your soul in danger."

"Oh," Inuyasha thought back, "So all these demons, coming in and out of the castle…" He looked up at Sesshomaru, "It was all because of me?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head. "I want you to be mine, forever, but not at such a grave cost."

Inuyasha felt a small blush creep to his cheeks, "I'm, er, gonna go train." He got up, flustered. He quickly walked towards the door, opened it, but hesitated. Softly, he said, "Thank you, for all this." And then he ran away.

Sesshomaru smirked. He was happy that Inuyasha was finally showing some of his old spunk again. They had even spared the other day! And they didn't have any broken bones…just a few minor fractures that had healed overnight.

The demon looked down, and frowned at the sight of so many scrolls. He was about to get started on his quest again, when Jaken waddled into the room. He was carrying a letter, looking at it with unabashed curiosity.

"What is it, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked, not really wanting another message of disappointment.

"Tis from your mother, my lord." Jaken explained, "She said that the answer you seek is in here. She also said you should have been able to figure it out." Sesshomaru glared at the toad. Jaken panicked, bowing low to the ground, "Forgive me my lord! She said it not I! But still I shouldn't-!"

"Give me the letter Jaken." Sesshomaru opened it, and found his mother quick scribble of words to be quite simple:

Sesshomaru, my Lord and Son,

Take your half-breed and show his demonic nature that you are Alpha. Tame it, and you shall have the will to subdue it. That is all.

Your Beloved Mother

P.S. Next time, come to me first you silly boy.

P.S.S. I will be a grandmother soon, yes?

Sesshomaru wasn't sure whether he should be grateful or not.

*

When Inuyasha woke up, he was in the woods. This was quite annoying, since he was covered only in those damn furs again. He growled, and mumbled curses about "mangy dogs who don't give a rat's ass about anyone else but their own stupid…" and continued on from there. He got up, keeping his covering on him. Suddenly, he turned around to find Sesshomaru standing across the way.

"What are you scheming?" Inuyasha asked, very suspicious.

Sesshomaru's eyes bled crimson, and his fangs protruded from his upper lip. "I scheme nothing, Inuyasha."

The half-demon shivered. That voice, it was…deep, rough, yet still that smooth tone that was so uniquely Sesshomaru. It was like two different voices in one. It was…disconcerting, and a little frightening. Not that Inuyasha would ever admit it.

"Look, whatever your planning is not going to happen." Sesshomaru locked eyes with him.

Inuyasha gasped, feeling the aura of power envelope him. "Wha-what are you doing?"

Sesshomaru didn't move an inch, "You and I are going to take our final step to mate, Inuyasha. It's as simple as that."

Inuyasha gulped, "So why are you going all demonic on me?"

"Mating can only occur between demons." Sesshomaru stepped forward.

Inuyasha stepped back, "Hold up! If I become a demon, I'll be a bloodthirsty monster, remember?"

Sesshomaru chuckled, "Yes, of that I am aware." He took another step forward, "Which is why I must tame your demonic nature. After that, your demonic side will be bound to my whims." He took another step forward, "After this, you will never lose control again."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide, "But the Tetsusaiga-."

"Can be left behind, as it had been now." Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, but Sesshomaru cut him off. "Don't fret. It's safe at home."

Home. Inuyasha felt like he had been punched in the stomach, and yet also felt a warmth building within him. "Home?"

Sesshomaru chuckled, "Yes, home. Our home."

Inuyasha shook his head, not daring to hope. "You want me to live with you? Why?"

"You are my mate." Sesshomaru made it sound like Inuyasha was the biggest dumbass on the planet. "Why not?"

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around himself. He felt so exposed. "What am I supposed to do?"

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, his blood colored eyes shone in the night. He barked out, snapping his fangs, "Run!"

Like hell was behind him.

Inuyasha had never moved so fast in his life. He wasn't sure exactly what he was afraid of, but he knew that pain was coming. His demonic blood pulsed within him, recognizing this for what it was: A demon claiming him as a mate. Inuyasha felt his brother's aura behind him. It was gaining, and Inuyasha didn't think he could go any faster. He wasn't all that sure he wanted to.

Suddenly, he was tackled from behind, violently pushed to the floor. Skin on skin, heat on heat, and Inuyasha felt himself panic. He wasn't sure why he was, but his demonic nature was fighting this all the way. He felt the changes starting, although he tried hard to suppress them.

Then, without preparation or word of any kind, Sesshomaru thrust into him.

Inuyasha screamed, "AH!" Sesshomaru was pushing his shoulders into the ground, and thrusting his cock into the boy's ass with all his demonic power. Inuyasha was scared, but he knew that this is what he needed. He wasn't sure why, but he knew this is what his demonic side was looking for, whatever this was. Dominance? No, not exactly, that wasn't right, oh god! The rhythm became erratic. Inuyasha didn't know if he was going to live through this one.

He couldn't believe it! He was going to die by sex. "You're going to fuck me to death." He panted trying to take the pounding he was receiving.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "Oh dear little brother." Inuyasha shivered at the growl mixed within the voice, which had also become deeper and…less controlled? "You will survive this, trust me." The demon proceeded to let loose, letting his cock get bigger with each thrust.

Inuyasha screamed, remembering the fuck they had when Sesshomaru was in heat. This was going to hurt, a lot. The weird part was, his demonic blood was surging. Power for power, it was almost too much. Inuyasha felt his consciousness slip away, being replaced by the monster that dwelled within him. "Fuck," was all he said, right before he fell away into darkness.

Sesshomaru could feel the change beneath him before he saw the markings and claws. The full-demon Inuyasha began to thrash underneath him, trying to buck off the intruder. The demon lord responded by biting where the neck met the shoulder, sinking his teeth in deep. Inuyasha roared, refusing to give up the fight so easily. He tried to claw at the seme, but only managed to swipe one small red cut on his face. Sesshomaru was none too pleased with that, but let it go.

He continued his assault, with his fangs sunk in all the way. The rest of their affair was a chaotic mess of Inuyasha trying to fight the demon on top of him, while Sesshomaru refused to stop or even come until Inuyasha had first. His cock was massive now, throbbing deep within his little brother. The demon Inuyasha, for all his thrashing, would meet the thrusts every-so-often because Sesshomaru knew how to hit that spot inside.

Eventually, Inuyasha came, roaring and furious that he had. Sesshomaru released his seed soon after, pumping his massive cock a few more times before he knotted. He could feel the demon beneath him suddenly become still make a whimpering noise of pain. Sesshomaru chuckled, relieved it was almost over, "Go back to sleep, demon mine." He licked the wound he had made. "I require my half-demon."

Knowing he had lost the battle, Inuyasha was transformed back into his half-demon state. To say he did not appreciate being brought back was an understatement. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Inuyasha could feel the demon's cock inside him, huge and tearing him apart. "SON OF A BITCH!" His shoulders felt like they had both been popped out of place, and his neck was just searing pain and agony.

Sesshomaru lapped at the wound, trying to help it close. "It is finished. We are now mated, completely." The wound slowly began to heal. The demon knew that Inuyasha would need at least three days or so to recover from the ordeal. He also knew that during those three days he would be getting an earful of his mate's ire.

Said mate was continuing his rant, "BASTARD! JUST YOU WAIT! I"LL GET YOU FOR-OW!"

Sesshomaru had moved his hips, hoping to put an end to the death-threats. "It was necessary, Inuyasha, and you know it." He gently nuzzled the back of Inuyasha's tender neck, "Relax your muscles. You are clenching me harder with every breath, and that will only worsen your wounds."

Inuyasha growled, but conceded that the demon was right. He closed his eyes and concentrated on trying to relax. Sesshomaru felt the vise around his cock lessen, and although he knew it was better for the uke, he was tempted to ask for it back. His knot began to wane, but it was still too early to pull out.

Sesshomaru resumed licking away at the bite, much to Inuyasha's annoyance. "Hey! You're gonna lick my skin off! Quit it!"

The demon ignored him. He could feel the muscles around his cock start to tighten again, and he had to do something to make his mate relax… He could've slapped himself for not figuring it out sooner. His hand went down to gently stroke the half-demon's length, completely limp between the boy's legs.

Inuyasha cried out, "Stop moving!"

Sesshomaru stilled, "I am trying-."

"I know! I know! But it hurts when you move!" Inuyasha brought his own trembling hand down between his legs. He said his words so softly that Sesshomaru almost didn't catch them, "I'll-I'll do it."

Inuyasha tried to tell himself he had done this before, that it was no big deal. Still, as he wrapped his hand around his dick, he couldn't help but hide a blush that had crept its way up his neck and face. He started stroking, slow and steady, trying to ignore the pain in his backside.

Sesshomaru would have given his sword arm to see it. He could smell it, practically taste the drops of pre-cum, but all he saw was the tense back and bruised shoulders of his lover. He held still, although he desperately wanted to at least rock against the lithe body beneath him.

Inuyasha moaned as he sped up the pace. It was hard to keep his hips still, even with the burning pain inside his ass. Sesshomaru could sense something was wrong. He was close to pulling out now, but he just needed Inuyasha a little more loose.

He smirked, thinking about what he could do. "Inuyasha," he growled out, "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Inuyasha tried to ignore him, tried to just mechanically attain his orgasm. Sesshomaru chuckled, "I find myself thinking of all the dirty things I could do to you." Inuyasha whimpered a bit, frustrated. "One day, I want to bend you over our bed, slap your ass until you scream for mercy, and I will give it to you. Then, you will receive my cock many times. It will take a few hours before I let you cum, and when you do, you will scream out my name."

Inuyasha was going fast now, panting and trying so hard to attain release. "Bastard…" he said weakly.

"You know what else?" Sesshomaru's voice dropped an octave, and Inuyasha trembled. "I imagine you riding me, wild with desire. Each time my cock enters your delectable body, you will scream with pleasure. And if you ask nicely, maybe I will be bound to our bed as you do it."

Inuyasha desperately stroked himself, trying to attain his climax. Damn him! Sesshomaru making him feel so fucking wanton. They had just fucked, and although it was true Inuyasha hadn't been around for it…Goddammit! He shouldn't want more!

Sesshomaru suddenly breathed hot air against his back, "After you come, I am going to lick you clean."

The half-demon came so hard he had to catch himself from falling flat on his face. Panting for breath, Inuyasha felt the pain and pressure fade away as Sesshomaru finally pulled out. Inuyasha allowed himself to slowly lie down on the grass. Surely Sesshomaru would let him rest-.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU-?!"

Sesshomaru held Inuyasha down, "Don't move. You will aggravate your wounds." He licked between the parted cheeks again. Inuyasha had been sorely abused, and he intended to rectify that.

Inuyasha didn't feel very appreciative, "Look, I don't need you licking down there! I'll be fine in a few days, so stop it!"

Sesshomaru chuckled, "But this is so much better."

The half-demon moaned and whined when Sesshomaru had hiked his ass up so he could better clean his shaft and sack. Inuyasha's legs started to tremble when the demon took his shaft into that hot, wet cavern of a mouth. He felt himself being sucked only three times, but that was enough. He was ready to go all over again.

For the next half hour, Sesshomaru slowly worked his way up from Inuyasha's ass to the wound on his mate's neck. All the while, Inuyasha tore at the ground, biting his lip, refusing to beg for more. Sesshomaru's own cock hardened and he had to force himself not to plunge into that sweet heat he knew was just beneath him. Instead, he focused on pleasing his mate, cupping the boy's balls and playing with them while he closed up the wound.

Inuyasha bucked his hips into the touch. Most of his pain was starting to go away, or it was at least shoved aside to make way for the amazing sensations he was feeling now. Sesshomaru grabbed his mate's shaft, quickly stroking the member. Inuyasha tried very hard not to cry out, but he did. His orgasm came so fast he almost passed out.

Sesshomaru leaned back to sit on his hunches. His shaft was throbbing between his legs. Inuyasha turned around to look, and saw his brother's dilemma. Not really thinking about it, he turned around on his hands and knees, mind still fuzzy from his latest release. His mouth moved before he could think about what he was doing, enclosing his seme's cock into his mouth.

Sesshomaru roared as he exploded into the half-demon's mouth.

Inuyasha immediately took his mouth off, letting the cum spew all over the ground in front of him. And then, suddenly, he passed out. Sesshomaru fell right beside him, exhausted.

For the rest of the night, they slept entwined together, naked beneath the full moon's light.


	7. Baby Makin Time

Baby Makin Time

"WHAT DO MEAN I MIGHT BE PREGNANT?!"

Sesshomaru looked at his frazzled mate with surprise. "I apologize, I assumed you were aware."

Inuyasha, once again clothed in his fire rat robes, was beyond furious with his brother. "Men can't have kids! It's impossible!"

"Not for demons," Sesshomaru gestured for Inuyasha to sit. He was back in his study, sending out formal letters announcing that he and Inuyasha were officially mated. He put his work aside so he could explain everything. "You see, all demons are neither male nor female."

"Yeah I knew that." Inuyasha tried to understand, "But I thought if you wanted a human form, you had to choose your gender."

"This is true. I chose male, obviously, as I was intended to be a Lord. However, I still have the ability to bear young, as do you." Sesshomaru sighed, "If I had known you were unaware of this-."

"Wait a sec, back up." Inuyasha looked down at himself. "I thought, you know, you needed girl parts to, er-." His face flared up in red.

Sesshomaru smirked, "Well yes, that does help, but because you are a half-demon, your physical structure is a little…different? Yes, I suppose that's the best word."

"But I've never, um, well the girls I know they-." Inuyasha bowed his head, trying to hide his burning face.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "You only recently came of age, physically anyway, so odds are you would never have bled."

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "But…I went into heat, isn't that the same thing?"

"Sometimes it does but not in your case. Being a half-demon complicates matters. Your body will often get confused. Some things will develop half-way, and then the other half will develop later, which is why so many half-demons are deformed." Sesshomaru got up, "Follow me. We will see the healer about your condition."

Inuyasha stood. He watched the back of his brother as they walked out of the study and down the hall. His heart was hammering in his chest the whole way there. What if he was? What if he wasn't? Would he even be a good parent? What about Sesshomaru? Would he be a good father to this kid? God, what if his body couldn't handle it? What if, what if, what if…

He walked into the healer's chambers, dreading the answers.

*

Underneath the stars, Inuyasha laid out on a branch, looking up at the sky. His new home had a forest surrounding the entire estate. When he got the chance, Inuyasha would climb up one of the mighty oaks to think.

And boy did he really need to think right now.

The healer had informed Inuyasha that he wasn't pregnant. At first, the half-demon had been very relieved. He didn't think he was ready for a kid, or that any kid was ready to have him as a father, mother, whatever. But then, when the news had sunk in, he had felt…empty. The healer had told Sesshomaru that they would have to just keep trying. These things took time, after all.

He heard Sesshomaru walk up underneath the tree, "Inuyasha?"

The half-demon sighed, "Do you want kids, Sesshomaru?"

The demon looked up at the moon. He thought over it for a moment, "I do. However, if you are not ready, there are ways to prevent-."

"It's not like that." Inuyasha dropped down, landing beside his mate. "I just…" He crossed his arms. "I just know I'm gonna screw it up." He refused to look at Sesshomaru, even though he could feel the piercing gaze of the Lord on him. "I'm either going to drop the thing before it can even walk, or I'll forget to feed it, or change it, aw hell, what if I fail at everything? What then? And-"

"Why do you say these things as if you are alone?"

Inuyasha looked up at him, startled out of his musings. He saw the amber orbs that were so much like his own, gazing at him with so much confusion. "I will be there, Inuyasha." He brought up a hand to caress the half-demon's cheek. "Do you think I am not apprehensive? This is our child we are talking about, how could I not be?"

He turned his head away. "Even our father told me that he was a nervous wreck when he found out my mother was with child. He couldn't sleep, eat, or even train correctly until I was born." He smirked, "He was in quite a state when he found out about you."

Inuyasha's ears perked up, "What did he do?"

"Well at first, he wanted to kidnap your mother and keep her locked away safe and sound until she gave birth. But of course, she would have none of it." Sesshomaru looked up at the sky. "I remember how I was so angry with her, and you, for making my father so weak."

He turned to Inuyasha. "Now, I think I understand how he felt. My face may be calm and collected, but believe me, I am none of that inside."

At first, Inuyasha just stared at Sesshomaru in surprise. He hadn't seen this side of his mate before, and it was kind of both comforting to know he wasn't alone, but also disconcerting because Sesshomaru didn't know what the hell he was doing either.

Suddenly, Inuyasha grinned, "Well, I guess we're just gonna have to figure out this parenting gig together, aren't we?"

Sesshomaru smirked, "Of course, the best part," he took a step towards Inuyasha, "is trying to make one."

Inuyasha saw the look in his mate's eyes, "Oh? What makes you think I wanna?"

Sesshomaru didn't look convinced. "I can smell your arousal, little brother."

Inuyasha jumped back from a grab to his arm. "You gotta catch me first." Inuyasha bounced off the tree, went through a window, and shot off down a hallway. Sesshomaru was right behind him, growling, "When I catch you there will be punishment for this!"

Inuyasha felt a shiver down his spine. He remembered how Sesshomaru had promised him a spanking during their last encounter. Right then, he wasn't sure if he wanted to keep running or not.

"Inuyasha! I order you to stop!"

Order? ORDER?! Inuyasha sped up. Now he definitely wasn't going to go down without a fight! Demon thought he could order him into bed?! He had another thing coming!

Sesshomaru immediately regretted his words when he noted the distinct increase in speed. He growled, "Fool," he mentally kicked himself while he used his demonic speed to catch up. "Inuyasha!" He gritted his teeth, hating that he had to say this, "Mate! I did not mean to anger you!"

They were a white and red blur of movement through the castle. "Well ya did, ya jerk!" Inuyasha bounced off a wall to go around a corner more quickly. Sesshomaru almost caught his mate's ankle, but was just an inch short, his claws skimming the skin.

Inuyasha let out something between a strangled yelp and a slight giggle before he shot off into the next hall. Sesshomaru quirked a brow while muttering "Interesting," before pursuing his prey with relentless intent.

Somehow, the half-demon just knew that he was going to lose this. As he turned a sharp left, he cursed up a storm, realizing that the hall he'd turned down was a fucking dead end! Sesshomaru crashed into him from behind, sending them rolling down the hall.

There was a brief struggle for dominance, which of course, Sesshomaru won. He pinned Inuyasha's wrists to the floor, and the half-demon growled at his mate for it. "I. Hate. Being. Held. Down!" He snapped his teeth at the demon's exposed V of throat and chest.

Sesshomaru growled back, sounding much more feral. Inuyasha didn't back down, glaring right back at his mate. There was a moment of tense frustration and fury. Then, their lips clashed together, knocking teeth by accident. Inuyasha broke off the kiss to laugh, the letting his head fall back and let loose a loud ruckus kind of laughter.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but let his own eyes soften, and his lips lifted a bit. "Feeling better?" he asked, already guessing the answer.

Inuyasha's laughter faded to just chuckling. He smiled up at his mate, "Yes." He kissed Sesshomaru again, this time slipping in his tongue. Surprised yet pleased, the demon pressed his tongue forward, pushing and retreating in a steady rhythm. Inuyasha moaned, feeling his cock respond to the kiss.

Sesshomaru released Inuyasha's wrists, trailing his hands down Inuyasha's lithe body, un-tucking the over-shirt. Inuyasha shivered when Sesshomaru's hands caressed their way up his skin, igniting a fire inside him. The half-demon broke the kiss, whispering in pants, "Me. On top. Let me ride."

Instantly, all the blood rushed down from the demon's head to his shaft. Without further delay, he flipped their positions, letting Inuyasha straddle his hips. Inuyasha gasped, feeling their erections bump. Chuckling, Sesshomaru said, "You are overdressed."

Inuyasha immediately took off his shirt and undid his pants. The demon lowered his pants, releasing his throbbing dick to the cool night air. Inuyasha licked his lips, remembering the taste from their last fuck. The demon shook his head, "Just do it."

Inuyasha nodded his head. He positioned himself over the member, looking straight into the eyes of his mate. Sesshomaru understood, "No punishment. Not this time."

And with that, Inuyasha slammed himself down. Sesshomaru's eyes hazed red for a moment, but he quickly got himself under control. Oblivious to the struggle beneath him, Inuyasha lifted himself back up, setting a slow and steady pace.

Sesshomaru thrust up with each slam down. He watched in utter fascination and awe as Inuyasha transformed into his wanton bitch, riding him with abandon. Eyes closed, head thrown back, moaning and crying out with each hit to his prostate. Sesshomaru brought his hand up to stroke the half-breed's throbbing erection. When his hand became slick with pre-cum, and he couldn't help but get a devilish idea.

He stopped stroking, and brought his hand slowly to his lips. Inuyasha looked down to see why Sesshomaru had stopped, and found Sesshomaru licking his fingers clean. Before he even completed the thought of, "He's licking my, oh god, he's-," Inuyasha came.

Sesshomaru flipped them over again, lifting up Inuyasha's hips to thrust in deep. Inuyasha laid on the floor, still in euphoria after his release. Sesshomaru proceeded to thrust in deep and hard so he could come as well. He gasped out, "Inuyasha," just as his seed poured into his lover's fertile body.


	8. Frustration

Frustration

Inuyasha came waddling back into the palace, hands clenched, grumbling about assholes and other such insulting people. Rin followed after him, giggling as her favorite half-demon let out a slew of curses. Sesshomaru followed after her, keeping his face a mask of apathy. "Inuyasha, mate, please calm down."

"Fuckers tryin to tell me what to eat, by God I'll show 'em, fucking bastards!"

Rin tried her hardest not to laugh. Her shoulders were shaking with the effort. Sesshomaru merely gave her a look before resuming his one sided conversation with his mate. "They are unworthy of your affection in the first place."

Jaken walked in on the scene, and slid over to Rin. "What on earth is going on?"

Rin finally caught her breath, "Lady Sango tried to tell Lord Inuyasha not to eat some spicy food." She whispered, "He didn't take it very well."

Inuyasha had finally told the monk and slayer about everything. Surprisingly enough, they had been very supportive. The monk had only been upset with Inuyasha for not telling them where the hell he'd been for the past four months. The slayer hadn't been that upset with him at all, because she was so happy about Inuyasha finally finding happiness. She also mentioned something about it being highly immoral to hit a pregnant person over the head with Hirraikotsu.

Sesshomaru glared at his two sort-of minions before returning his full attention to his enraged furry-eared brother. "Inuyasha, I can order some food to be delivered to our room."

Inuyasha turned to glare at him, "That's not the point!"

The yelling did not affect the lord, as per usual. "Mate, our pup does not appreciate your anger. Please, calm down."

Inuyasha smoothed a hand over his very apparent baby bump. "The pup is just fine, thank you. It's been kickin me since dawn and hasn't stopped."

Rin bounced up and down. "I can't wait to have a little brother!"

Jaken scoffed, "Rin don't be a fool. The baby must be a girl!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "It matters not the gender."

"Says you, I want a boy." Inuyasha rubbed his belly again, "Jeez, you little shit, calm down!"

Sesshomaru walked over, placing his hand just below his mate's. He felt the tiny kick to his palm, and the slightest of smiles graced his face. "Be calm, little one. Your father is just being his charming self."

Inuyasha gave him a dead-pan look. "The brat's not even born yet and you're already poisoning it against me."

The demon shook his head, and decided not to respond so as to not start a fight. Instead, he turned to Jaken and Rin, "Inform our guests they must return to their rooms. My mate will speak to them in the morning."

"Yes, my lord!" They replied in unison before running off to do their duty.

Sesshomaru put a hand on the small of his mate's back. "Let's go to our room."

"Fine," Inuyasha grumbled. "I am kinda tired."

As they slowly walked back to the room, Inuyasha thought over how Sesshomaru had been treating him lately. Ever since the healer had informed Inuyasha that he was pregnant, the demon lord had gone above and beyond the call to keep Inuyasha comfortable, safe, and happy. It was weird, to put it lightly. Inuyasha knew he should be thankful for the affectionate attention, but really he just felt creeped out.

He was still waiting for Sesshomaru to snap back at him when he was in one of his various mood swings. Or better yet, some sort of abusive slap or punch, but that was highly unlikely. Sesshomaru was a bastard, but he would never hit his pregnant mate, even if his mate happened to be the most abrasive half-demon under the sun.

There was another thing that had been bugging the half-demon. The last time they had sex was over three months ago. At first, Inuyasha had been fine with it, mainly because the parasite inside him sapped his strength, and needless to say, Inuyasha didn't feel very sexual lugging around his future child in his gut. However, after some time, he started feeling…needy.

When they got to the room, Sesshomaru walked over to the closet, getting out their night clothes. "The tailor will bring us the pup's clothes tomorrow."

Inuyasha started stripping off his clothes. "It's about damn time," he grumbled, "We ordered those little fuckers weeks ago." He took the clothes Sesshomaru handed him, "Thanks." He put it on and sat on the bed. At that exact moment, his little bundle of joy decided to shift left all at once. "FUCK! Ah!" He held his stomach with both hands.

Sesshomaru was at his side in a millisecond, "What ails you? Inuyasha talk to me."

"The kid's movin around, the little bastard!" He groaned in pain. "God this hurts." He looked up at Sesshomaru with almost pleading eyes, "Are you sure I have six more months to go?"

The demon lord sighed, and wrapped his arms around his mate. "I know this is not easy, Inuyasha." He smoothed a hand over the belly, "And it will be worth it."

Inuyasha looked away. The hand had been far too low, and the half-demon felt his body stir. 'Get a grip!' He told himself. 'You're pregnant for god's sake!' Just like that he went from anger to sadness. He would be deprived of sex for another six fucking months! It wasn't fair.

Inuyasha let his head fall on his mate's shoulder. "I know I've been an ass lately." Sesshomaru looked at him curiously. "It's just…I've never been so weak before, and it hurts, and there's nothing I can do about it." Sesshomaru gently stroked his mate's hair while Inuyasha continued. "It's like it's not even my own body."

Sesshomaru placed a small kiss on his mate's temple, "It's alright, Inuyasha." He nuzzled the top of his mate's head, inhaling the sweet scent. "Even at your weakest, you are still stronger than most. Besides, I would never let anything happen to my mate." He pulled down the sheets behind him. "Come. Let's get some rest."

Inuyasha smiled, "Alright." He snuggled in under the covers, letting Sesshomaru spoon from behind. He sighed as he settled in, ready for a good night's sleep…

_The dream started off with a bang._

_Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha into a rough kiss. Inuyasha tore at Sesshomaru's clothes, wanting the heat of his skin. The demon hoisted Inuyasha up by his ass, and the half-demon wrapped his legs around the slim waist. Sesshomaru squeezed Inuyasha's ass, right before dropping the boy onto the bed._

_Inuyasha gasped for air while Sesshomaru flipped the boy over onto his stomach. He ripped Inuyasha's pants off, revealing the taunt bottom he had been dying to fuck all day. He took out his erection, and just thrust into Inuyasha's waiting ass._

_The half-demon cried out, but didn't protest. Sesshomaru continued his assault, "Inuyasha," he growled out. His eyes flashed red, and he smirked. He started smacking his brother's left cheek with his hand. Inuyasha, oddly enough, found himself turned on by the sudden violence. _

_He cried out, "More!" And Sesshomaru obliged him. _

_Slap, slap, slap! One right after the other, the demon gave no mercy. Inuyasha felt the sting of pain, the pleasure of the fuck. He could feel Sesshomaru's balls slapping his, and oh god! Just the feeling of that massive cock pumping inside him! _

_Sesshomaru felt the tight, hot friction around his dick. His hand stung from inflicting pain, and it made him feel powerful in the way fighting never could. He was fucking his once adversary, his brother, his mate, and was controlling the pleasure and the pain. It was mind blowing!_

_They came quick and hard, just like their fuck._

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. His breathing was erratic, and his heart was going a mile a minute. He could feel his throbbing, aching shaft between his legs. He turned over, but he found a pillow replacing his fucktastic demon lord. Groaning, he put a trembling hand on his erection.

With a few quick grips, Inuyasha came. He gasped for air, and tried to calm down. Inuyasha couldn't believe it. He didn't feel satisfied, not one bit. It was like his whole body was still ready to go.

He sighed, and got out of bed. This had to stop. Every night, Inuyasha would wait for Sesshomaru to try and fuck him, but the demon would give some sort of excuse not to. Inuyasha sort of understood that the demon was scared of hurting the pup, but he was feeling a little neglected. And now, his body was aching for it.

With a wicked smile Inuyasha remembered his healer's words. "Give into your cravings. Don't fight them. Your body is trying to tell you what it needs."

***

As the practice katana was thrust into an invisible enemy, Sesshomaru's body was in perfect form. With his chiseled abs and pecs displayed for all to see, he twirled around, blocking a make-believe attack from behind. His grace rivaled that of any dancer's. His loose pants bent with his every movement, revealing nothing, leaving observers left to imagine what was underneath.

Luckily for Inuyasha – or unlucky, as the case may be – he knew exactly what was under the loose fitting clothes. He watched from the doorway, trying to figure out how best to bring up the subject. He had been trying to hint at what he needed all day, but it seemed like Sesshomaru was trying his best to ignore the signs.

What Inuyasha didn't realize was Sesshomaru had been trying not to ravage Inuyasha all day. He knew how rough their couplings were, and he feared their fucks would potentially harm their pup. It was frustrating to say the least. Ever since the half-demon somehow figured out he could affect his older brother, Inuyasha had been licking his top lip in a suggestive manner, licking his fingers off at dinner, even having the nerve to suck his whole fore-finger into his moist cavern...

Ssshomaru turned to find his little brother standing at the door. Stopping, the demon sat his sword down, waiting to see what his mate wanted. Inuyasha had that cute determined, angry look on his face. Sesshomaru smirked, enjoying this little game a bit too much.

That does it! Inuyasha thought, Time to take him down!

To the demon's utter shock and disbelief, Inuyasha started walking towards him, taking off his shirt and dropping it to the floor. Sesshomaru kept his face an apathetic mask, but within he was imaging racking his claws down that chest still taunt with muscle. Still walking, Inuyasha untied his pants, and let them drop. He continued walking, leaving the pants behind. Completely exposed, the half demon sauntered up to Sesshomaru, a smirk on his lips.

"Are you gonna make me beg for it, big brother?"

All thoughts of abstinence went out the window. Sesshomaru growled, "Mate," he stalked towards his lover, "you never have to beg me for this." His eyes flashed red, "Turn around."

Inuyasha felt a shiver go down his spine. He did as he was told, feeling a slight tinge of fear. He licked his lips, and waited.

Sesshomaru walked up behind him, using his claws to caress down his mate's back. Inuyasha trembled beneath his fingertips, but did not move away. The overwhelming need to own Inuyasha had been building all day. The demon couldn't hold back any longer.

They both dropped to their knees. Sesshomaru bit the back of his mate's neck, only to lick the slight pain away. His hands went down to Inuyasha's hips, hoisting up his mate's ass. Inuyasha let out a surprising whimper of need, and Sesshomaru growled in response.

The demon lord undid his pants, letting his erection spring out. Inuyasha felt the head touch the back of his thigh, and let out a moan. Sesshomaru chuckled darkly, "Such need." He covered his mate's body with his own. His thrust into the ready body beneath him, deciding to stay embedded in the hot, tight passage instead of the normal routine of pounding away.

Inuyasha immediately began to complain, "Hey! Why'd you stop?" He tried to move his hips, but the demon held them in a vice. "Sesshomaru," he pleaded.

The demon lord nipped his brother's ear, "Trust me, mate." He pulled almost all the way out, "You'll enjoy this." He slowly thrust back in, filling his mate balls deep. "Tell me, how long have you wanted this?"

Inuyasha moaned, "I-I don't know." He gasped for air, "For awhile."

Sesshomaru scrapped his fangs against Inuyasha's shoulder, "Do you know how hard it is for me? To hold back my need for you?" He pulled back, hissing between his teeth. "Every time I touch you, taste you, smell you, its torture." He pushed in, hitting Inuyasha's spot.

The half-demon yelped in surprise, "Ah!" Inuyasha gasped when he felt a hand wrapped around his cock. "AH!"

Sesshomaru chuckled against his mate's skin. Inuyasha could feel the heat of his breath. Sesshomaru said, "My desire for you is strong, brother." He licked the back of his mate's neck. "Do you doubt me?" He pulled out, thrust back in, quick and hard.

"AH!" Inuyasha came into his mate's hand.

Sesshomaru pumped into his mate in a rocking motion, coming right after his mate. "Mine," he murmured against his mate's shoulder. "Mine, mine, mine."

Inuyasha smiled from beneath sweat soaked bangs. "Yes," he panted, "Yes."

Sesshomaru, of course, forced Inuyasha to see the healer right after they fucked. They were both chewed out by the healer for doing something so risky, but the child suffered not so they were off the hook.


	9. First Steps

First Steps

Inuyasha held out tiny little hands as wobbly feet tried hard to move forward. One step at a time, they crossed the room together. "Daddy!" The little one cried out, scared he was going to fall.

Inuyasha fought down the urge to laugh, "It's alright, Kyoya, I've got you." His perfect child held on tight to his hands, trying so hard. Kyoya knew Papa was coming home soon, and he wanted to show Papa how good he was at walking as a surprise.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was a little worried about Sesshomaru being upset. The Lord had gone off to deal with a few nasty demons that had attacked his lands. He had only been gone for two days, and he had missed his child's first steps.

Inuyasha smiled, remembering the demon's look of pure happiness when he saw his child for the first time. Inuyasha had been exhausted from childbirth (and from lugging around the little shit for nine months), so he could barely lift the child for Sesshomaru to hold. The demon had awkwardly held his child in arms, unsure at first. When he looked into his son's eyes, he suddenly smiled. Inuyasha felt the breath get knocked out of him at the sight.

"Hello my child." Sesshomaru said, voice full of warmth, "I am your father."

From then on, it was like Sesshomaru was a completely different person. He smiled in front of his family often, but never in front of anyone else. He held them both close whenever he could, and would even say endearing words.

Inuyasha loved to watch his son and his mate interact. Kyoya from a very early age loved to follow his Papa around. Sesshomaru would often sit his child on his lap while he worked. Often, Kyoya would fall asleep, so that was the unofficial nap time.

Of course, Inuyasha loved being with his child too. He loved playing with his baby, teaching him how to do things, feeding him, clothing him, loving him with all he had. Inuyasha had never thought this happiness could be his, and it was still sometimes hard to believe.

Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru hated missing a single moment of his little boy's life. Still, he was a Lord, and he had responsibilities. He tried very hard to be there for his family, but oftentimes he missed precious moments while he was off doing his duty. It helped that Sesshomaru's mother, without a doubt the oddest addition to the household, had begun doing the more mundane tasks for her son while he adjusted to being a father and a Lord.

Speaking of, the woman entered the room with a letter in her hand. She looked down at Kyoya with a smile, "Getting steadier feet, are we?" She tilted her head, "He looks just like Sesshomaru at that age. Minus the ears, of course."

Inuyasha grinned, "Yup. That's all me." He picked up Kyoya, balancing him on his hip. His son had the obvious Sesshomaru markings. Crescent moon, magenta stripes, and often apathetic facial expression. Inuyasha's fuzzy ears sat atop that head, perked up at the moment.

Sesshomaru's mother handed him the letter, "It's from your human pack. They request your presence for Rin's marriage to Kohaku."

"Oh?" Inuyasha's ears perked up too. "Rin's getting married? Does Sesshomaru know?"

"Not yet." The grandmother smirked, "It will be…interesting, to see how Sesshomaru reacts to the news."

Inuyasha and Kyoya gave her deadpanned looks. "Yeah, if you consider fuming mad and ready to kill interesting."

"Oh yes, yes I do." She smiled, just like a shark.

Kyoya rolled his eyes, and Inuyasha shook his head. "We'll be there. All of us."

"As you wish." She bowed and left.

Inuyasha wasn't certain whether he should be grateful or not.

"Daddy, food now?" Kyoya's stomach rumbled to emphasize the need for sustenance.

Inuyasha snorted, "I fed ya this morning didn't I?"

"Daddy!" Kyoya tugged on his shirt, "Please!"

"Alright, alright!" Inuyasha walked out of the room and towards the dining hall. "Quit bein' so dramatic!"

They turned a corner, and Inuyasha heard the ear piercing squeal, "PAPA!" And then saw his mate coming down the hall. He looked frazzled, with his eyes less shiny than usual. Inuyasha smiled at him, and whispered in Kyoya's ear, "Just like we practiced, okay?"

Kyoya was bouncing in his arms, "Yes, yes!" Inuyasha set his son down on his tiny, naked feet. He let go, knowing his son wanted to do this on his own. Kyoya more swayed than walked, but he wasn't falling down, so it was going well.

Inuyasha looked up at his mate's face. His eyes were ten times brighter than before, and his shocked expression was almost too much. The half-breed smiled, watching as Sesshomaru knelt down, holding out his hands. Kyoya wobbled on the last few steps, and fell into his father's waiting hands.

Very gently, Kyoya was cradled to Sesshomaru, held with so much love it brought tears to Inuyasha's eyes.

Later on that night, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru put Kyoya to bed together. They were surprised when Kyoya asked, "Daddy? Papa? How did you know?"

Sesshomaru tilted his head, "Know what, little one?"

"You loved each other."

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha, panicking a little. Their story…wasn't exactly for children's ears. Inuyasha merely glared at him for making him answer. He turned to Kyoya, "Daddy and Papa were very stubborn, so it took us awhile to figure out what we were feeling. I guess I knew when your Papa asked me to be his mate. Until then, I…I guess I wasn't sure what I was feeling."

He turned to Sesshomaru. The demon lord shifted uncomfortably. "I knew it when…" He looked into Inuyasha's eyes, "When your daddy and I first kissed."

"When was that?" Kyoya asked, snuggling into the blankets and yawning.

Sesshomaru smiled down at his son, "A very long time ago." He put a hand through the boy's hair. "Go to sleep little one."

"But I'm not that sleepy." He said right before he yawned so big his jaw popped.

Inuyasha snorted, "Yeah, uh huh, close your eyes." He kissed his son on his forehead. Kyoya did as he was told, closing his eyes and all put passing out after he did so.

Sesshomaru chuckled at the sight, "Stubborn," he turned to Inuyasha, "Just like his father."

They walked out of the room, going to their own across the hall. Inuyasha snorted at the comment, "Yeah, and you're totally give and take." He walked over to the bed, flopping onto back with a sigh. "Man I'm beat."

With a wicked little smirk, Sesshomaru waltzed over to his mate, covering Inuyasha's body with his own. "Really? Too tired to play?" He kissed his half-demon on the lips, getting his tongue in there to stroke his mate's.

Inuyasha moaned into the kiss, and lifted his hips off the bed. He broke the kiss to gasp out, "If you're up to it, I'm in." He started shredding off the shirt in front of him.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "As if you have to ask." He tore off his mate's pants, revealing the growing erection. He brought a hand down to stroke his mate's shaft, encouraging pleasure.

The half-demon cried out, and thrust his hips into the touch. "Fuck!"

"Indeed." Sesshomaru slid down until his mouth was aligned with the enlarged penis. "We will." He licked the head, and then slowly engulfed it into his wet cavern. Inuyasha covered his mouth with his hand to muffle a scream. He did not want his pup walking in on this. The kid was a deep sleeper, but Inuyasha could've woken up all of Japan with that scream.

Sesshomaru cupped his mate's balls in his hands. They were hot and heavy, just like the tasty morsel in his mouth. He played with them for a bit, and then let go. With a small pop, he released Inuyasha's cock. He filled it instead with his fingers, letting them get wetter than wet before pushing them into Inuyasha.

His mate made cute little mewling-esque noises, trying so hard to be quiet. He smirked, and put the cock back in his mouth while he worked Inuyasha's passage with his fingers. The fingers were held tight, and Sesshomaru felt his own cock throb at the thought of his thick shaft inside that tight heat.

Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru release him again. He also felt his legs being lifted, one knee placed on each shoulder. He looked into Sesshomaru's eyes, "Get on with it!"

Sesshomaru smiled down at him, "I love you, Inuyasha."

The half-demon gasped, right before the demon crushed their lips together and thrust deep into his mate. Inuyasha's claws dug into his arms, drawing a bit of blood. The demon growled, loving the small pains. Inuyasha tossed his head back, crying out a little with each thrust.

Sesshomaru attacked the neck with kisses, nips, and licks. He pumped faster, faster, and faster, riding his mate deep and hard. Inuyasha bit his lip to keep from crying out, making it bleed. Sesshomaru leaned down to lick the blood and pain away, while pumping himself in and out at demonic speed. Inuyasha tried to speak, but ended up snapping his mouth shut with a clack of fangs.

Sesshomaru crushed their lips together again, taking in Inuyasha's scream of release. The demon lord came shortly after, spurting his seed inside the tight passage.

When he broke the kiss, Inuyasha panted, "I…love you too." His eyes were misty, but he didn't cry. Sesshomaru wasn't so strong.

It was a good ending to their past, and a wonderful beginning for their future.


	10. Anniversary

Author's Note: Sorry this took longer than I intended. I broke my left wrist. Typing with one hand is a little difficult, let me tell you.

Kyoya means "capital." I have noticed that most characters named Kyoya are usually sons of rich men and/or political men. I vaguely recall from one manga that a father gave his son that name because he, the father, thought that the son would one day be the greatest man that ever lived. And so Kyoya, son of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, I imagine, would one day become the greatest man that ever lived, much like his Papa, aloof but really just a softy at heart.

Megumi means "blessing." I was tempted to name her something along the lines of "Tsuki" which means "moon," but I figured Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would want something a little more sophisticated. I imagine she'd be more like her Daddy, smartass with a deadly edge, and more than a match for any man.

Anniversary

Sango and Rin were hovering over the infant in her crib. Inuyasha was resting on the bed, watching the women with a smile. Sango smiled over her shoulder at him, "She's beautiful, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was smiling, tired. "Yeah, I know." He was still recovering from the birth, which had been about a week ago. It had been harder than Kyoya's, mainly because Megumi had come a few weeks early.

Rin was holding her finger down for the little one to grab. "I can't believe I have a sister!"

Megumi looked up at her with her golden eyes. She had a crescent moon on her forehead, just like her Papa and her brother, but she had her Daddy's jagged lines across her cheeks. She had her Papa's pointed ears, which were no less cute than Kyoya's furry ones. And of course there was the tuff of silver hair on her head.

Sango looked over at Inuyasha, "It's interesting that you're children have genders. Most demons and half-demons don't."

"Yeah, the healer said something about my body being mostly human made that happen." Inuyasha looked at the door, as if checking to make sure it was safe. "Hey, Sango, you ever seen a golden dagger?"

Sango gave him a confused look, "Do I want to?"

"You pervert!" Inuyasha, brought out a dagger, its hilt covered in gold. When Inuyasha unsheathed the blade, there was a golden dog demon embedded along the side. "I got it as a present for Sesshomaru.'

Sango looked at it with awe, "I've never seen such a finely made blade."

"Yeah, don't tell that to Totosai." His ears twitched, and he suddenly scrambled to hide the gift. "Quick! Hide it!"

Sango ran over to the closet, opening the door. Inuyasha tossed it at her. She caught it, wrapped it in a random shirt, and hid it in the depths. She managed to close the closet just as Sesshomaru opened the bedroom door.

Inuyasha smiled up at his mate, "Hey! What's up?"

Sesshomaru quirked a brow. "The sky. How are you?"

"Fine, just tired. No pain or nothin'." Inuyasha sat up all the way. Megumi was starting to fuss. "I think she's hungry again. Rin, can ya-?"

"Of course." Rin gently lifted the baby girl and handed her to Inuyasha. The half-demon took his baby, bit his finger, and let her drink his blood. Sesshomaru watched with a smile, while Sango and Rin looked a little sick.

Sango shook her head, "Sometimes I just forget how utterly different demons and humans are." She moved away from the closet, flinching when she heard a small 'thunk.' Sesshomaru looked at her with suspicion, but Inuyasha got his attention back.

Inuyasha said, "Eh, milk or blood, it's just a body fluid." He looked at the two women, "Where is my other kid? Last I heard you gave him over to Kohaku."

Sesshomaru looked over at Rin, "Where is…that boy of yours?"

Rin smiled, "Kohaku is with Little Kyoya and Monk Miroku, my lord. They are playing with Lady Sango's children."

Inuyasha glared at his mate, "Will you ever quit messin' with Kohaku? They're married, get over it."

Sesshomaru glared right back, "He is not worthy."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and let it go. Rin giggled, "I'll go see if they need any help." She gave the demon lord a peck on his cheek, "Goodnight my lord."

The demon nodded his head, "Goodnight, Rin."

Sango followed after Rin waving goodbye. Inuyasha smiled at her as she left. Megumi stopped feeding, so Inuyasha gently put her on his shoulder to let her burp. Sesshomaru sat down beside his mate and daughter, smiling at them softly.

Megumi belched, and Sesshomaru had this eerie feeling of déjà vu. He looked at Inuyasha, and then to Megumi, and shook his head. "May I?" he held out his hands.

"Well, duh." Inuyasha gently handed Megumi to him.

Their daughter looked at her sire with a perplexed expression. Sesshomaru gently nuzzled her cheek, growling low and soft. Megumi tried to make the same sound back, but she only gurgled a little. Sesshomaru chuckled, appreciating the effort.

Megumi didn't appreciate the chuckle, and tugged on her sire's hair. The demon froze, unbelieving. Inuyasha burst up laughing and couldn't stop, "Kid showed you!"

Megumi tugged again, making her version of growl again. Sesshomaru, putting on his best apathetic face, told her, "Let go, Megumi."

Inuyasha stopped laughing, and looked at his daughter to see how she would react. He was surprised when she did in fact let go. Sesshomaru gently kissed her small hand as a reward, "My brave little girl." Megumi put her hand on his cheek, gurgling in happiness.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard his son running down the hall. Sesshomaru handed Megumi back. "I promised him we would play before bedtime," the demon lord explained.

Kyoya shot over to the bed. Sesshomaru smiled at him, "Hello pup." Kyoya pounced on his Papa. Sesshomaru in turn growled and gently tackled his pup to the bed. Kyoya squealed, "Ah! Daddy help!"

"You started it, you finish it." Inuyasha stood at the side of the bed, Megumi in hand. Sesshomaru had Kyoya pinned to the bed. The demon nipped his boy's ears. Kyoya growled, and started to transform.

"Nuh-uh! No!" Inuyasha pointed to the balcony, "If you two wanna get big, you go outside! We are not remaking the house all over again!"

Kyoya got out from beneath his Papa, let his energy swirl around him, and bounded outside. Sesshomaru followed right after him, growling with playfulness. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Megumi was yawning in his arms as he headed over to the balcony to watch.

His son was transformed into essentially a huge puppy. Sesshomaru had turned into his true form. Kyoya was barely a fraction of his father's size, but he still tried to pounce at him. Sesshomaru dodged, barking at his child. Inuyasha kept an eye on the sky, watching the time.

Kyoya yipped, his tail wagging a mile a minute. Sesshomaru wuffed at his son, amused by the display. The demon remembered playing with his sire like this, and he was glad he could do the same with his pup.

Inuyasha loved watching them play. He heard a voice in the castle squeal, "They're so cute!" He turned to see Sango gushing over his mate and pup a level below and over. "Oh Miroku, look! It's adorable!"

The monk joined her at the window, "Indeed, they are a sight."

Inuyasha smiled, turning back to watch. His pup was now rolling around on the ground, waiting for his father to pounce. Sesshomaru didn't disappoint. He bounded towards his boy. Kyoya ran in the opposite direction. They chased each other back and forth for awhile.

Inuyasha looked up at the sky, noting the time. "Hey! Time for bed you two!"

Sesshomaru barked in response. Kyoya tried to run again, but Sesshomaru got him by the nape of his neck. He carried his pup to the palace, growling gently. Kyoya didn't like to be carried by his nape, so Sesshomaru tried to comfort his whining pup. They both transformed and got back to the room.

Sesshomaru picked up their yawning pup, holding him close. Inuyasha put Megumi into her crib while Sesshomaru put Kyoya to bed. Megumi went to sleep pretty quickly. Inuyasha heard Kyoya wishing his Papa goodnight.

Sesshomaru walked in. His gaze fell on his mate, shining with warmth. Inuyasha smirked, "Pleased with yourself?"

The demon lord smirked back, "And with you, my mate."

They walked over to the bed, each on one side. Inuyasha tilted his head up, "Really? Am I supposed to be flattered?"

Sesshomaru shed his shirt, throwing it to the floor. "You should, yes." He locked eyes with his mate, looking into orbs of gold so similar to his own. "I don't often give compliments, little brother."

"True." The half demon took off his robe, displaying his bare body to the mate. "But I don't know if I should be…pleasing you."

"Oh?" Sesshomaru's fur snaked out, grabbing Inuyasha around his waist.

"Hey!" Inuyasha growled out, "No fair!"

The fur wrapped around his entire body. Inuyasha moaned, "Sessho-! Ah!" The fur caressed his shaft, catching him by surprise.

Sesshomaru smirked, "You seem to enjoy it." He crossed his arms, letting his fur do most of the work for him. Inuyasha was sensitive to it, and soon he was a moaning mess on the bed. The more he struggled, the more his ass, cock, and chest were tortured by the fur.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha pleaded, desperately wanting his mate.

The demon shook his head, "It is still too early to take you again." Inuyasha's glare told him what his brother thought about that. Sesshomaru crawled onto the bed, letting the fur slide off his mate. "But that doesn't mean I'll let you suffer."

Inuyasha felt the demon's hands wrap around his waist, gently flipping him onto his back. Sesshomaru knelt between the half-demon's legs, "So excited." His breath swept across the erection, making Inuyasha buck up his hips.

Sesshomaru gave no warning before he enveloped his mate's cock. Inuyasha cried out. Sesshomaru gave no mercy, repeatedly sucking, licking, and oh god! A fang brushed his shaft, reminding him of the danger. It was thrilling, it was mind-blowing, oh!

Inuyasha came into his mate's hot, wet mouth. Sesshomaru gulped the load with a starving man's fervor. Gently, Sesshomaru released the limp member. He looked up at his mate's sated state, smiling at him all the while. The demon's erection began to throb painfully, but he ignored it.

Inuyasha looked at him with glazed eyes, "What about you?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "Just rest. I'll be fine." He got up from the bed, "I need to take a bath. I will return shortly."

"Uh huh, bath sure." Inuyasha mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Fool." He donned his robe, wishing to be decent as there were guests in his house.

On his way down the hall, he found Sango and Miroku discussing something. The exterminator seemed quite perturbed, "No! I made plans last year. You have to make them this year. That was the deal!"

The monk tried to weasel his way out of it, "But Sango, my love-."

"I don't want to hear it! You have a week, and that's plenty of time." She glared at him, "Unless you intend to plan this at the last minute."

Miroku's hurtful expression left much to be desired, "You wound me. Of course I will put forth every effort for our anniversary." He kissed her forehead. "I'll put the twins to bed."

Sango sighed, "Alright." She turned away, heading towards their room.

Miroku turned to see Sesshomaru staring at him. "Hello, Lord Sesshomaru. How are you?"

Sesshomaru asked, "What is an anniversary?"

Miroku was a little shocked, "An anniversary? You mean you've never had one?"

"No, otherwise I would not have asked, monk." Sesshomaru gave him a pointed glare, demanding an answer to his question.

Miroku nervously chuckled, "Alright, alright! It's a celebration, kind of like a birthday or a holiday."

Sesshomaru's blank stare told Miroku he didn't quite get it. The monk couldn't believe it, "You mean to tell me you've never had a birthday?"

"Such things are unnecessary. I count my years, but celebrating them seems…pointless."

Miroku shook his head, "I never would have thought…" He got back on the subject, "Well, an anniversary is very important in human society. When two people love each other, they want to celebrate the day they fell in love, or got married, or…well, you get the idea."

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side, "And you have one of these?"

"Of course!" Miroku beamed, "Every year my dear Sango and I celebrate the day we were wed."

Suddenly, the monk noticed Sesshomaru's face seem a little panicked. "Um," the monk leaned in, "Are you alright?"

The demon suddenly started firing questions at him, "What do you do on these days? Is it a formal event? Does the couple have to go through a ritual of some sort? Are there gifts involved? What about-?"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Miroku shouted, "Please, one at a time."

The demon lord suddenly remembered who he was talking to, "Fine." He calmed himself and tried again, "What is it these couples do on an anniversary?"

Miroku thought about it, "Well, it's different for each couple. Some people like to have a party with family and friends. Others simply want to spend some time together. Presents are normally exchanged, but some couples don't." The monk looked up at Sesshomaru, "Just curious, but why are you asking?"

Sesshomaru glared down at him, "It's none of your concern." He made to turn around and walk away.

Miroku suddenly called out to him, "Usually, the present has to express how you feel about the one you love!"

Sesshomaru stopped, "How foolish." And then proceeded on his way.

Of course, Miroku smiled after him in a knowing way.

When Sesshomaru got back to the room, he snuck over to the closet. His demonic ears had picked up the conversation his mate had with that slayer woman long before he had walked towards the room. And of course, he had heard something go "thunk!" in the closet.

Opening the sliding door slowly, he bent down to see what his mate had hidden away. When he found the dagger, he sighed, "Fool." He looked over at the dreaming half demon, "Why did you not tell me?"

The half demon only turned over in his sleep, taking some of the blankets with him. Sesshomaru put the dagger back in its hiding place. He walked over to an ornate chair that was directed to their bed. He sighed, remembering why this time of year was so special.

It was the day he claimed Inuyasha as his mate.

He thought over this anniversary apparently only Inuyasha had been celebrating for all these years. Every year it was something left on his desk, mysteriously left there for him to accept. He had always assumed his mate was just in a giving mood. Just like when Inuyasha gave Kyoya something once every…

How could he have been so blind? Birthdays, anniversaries, all these things were meaningless to a demon, but to a half-demon always denied such simple pleasures? He hung his head in shame, feeling like he had somehow failed his mate, and in a way his child too. He gazed at Inuyasha, determined to set things right.

"I'll make it up to you," Sesshomaru promised, "Somehow, I'll show you."

*

The next day, Inuyasha put the dagger on Sesshomaru's desk the next day. He thought he was alone in there, but he was surprised when Kyoya popped out from under the desk. "What are ya doin down there, pup?"

"Waitin for Papa." He crawled out looking up at his daddy. "He said he was getting me a present."

Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up to his hair, "Really? Huh. Know what it is?"

Kyoya shook his head, "No, Papa wouldn't tell me." Kyoya looked on the desk. He gasped when he saw the dagger. "Wow! It's better than he said it was."

Inuyasha frowned, "Who said what now?"

"Papa, he told me about your present for him." Kyoya yawned, rubbing his eyes. "I hope Papa, gets back soon."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and picked up his kid, "Come on, you can sleep in our bed."

"But I wanna sleep on Papa's lap."

"Apparently he's a little busy," Just as Inuyasha was about to leave, the demon lord came in.

Sesshomaru smiled at his mate and child. He held out his hands for Kyoya to jump into. The pup did so immediately. "Has my pup behaved while I was gone?"

"Yes!" Kyoya rubbed his nose under his Papa's chin, making cute growling noises.

Sesshomaru growled back, nuzzling his nose to Kyoya's cheek. "Good boy." Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, would you please not enter our room until the moon is high in the sky?"

Inuyasha, now used to his mate's oddness after all these years, just said, "Sure. I'll let you get back to work." He went to walk away, but Sesshomaru grabbed his wrist, pulling the half-demon close. "Thank you, mate." He kissed his brother's lips, firm and gentle.

Inuyasha smiled as he pulled away, "You're welcome."

"Ew, gross." Kyoya scrunched up his face.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Come on pup." He walked over to his chair. Inuyasha watched as his mate sat down, situating his son on his lap. Sesshomaru took out something from inside his sleeve. Inuyasha smiled and rolled his eyes when he realized it was a small, furry dog demon that looked very similar to the true form of his older brother.

Kyoya squealed with joy, "It's just like Papa!" He hugged it close, curling up to sleep with his new toy, "Love you Papa."

Sesshomaru smiled down at his boy, letting his fur cover his beloved son. "I love you as well." The demon lord then looked up at his mate, "And you."

Inuyasha averted his eyes. He turned around, showing his back. "Yeah, I love ya both, sure." And then he ran away.

*

Right after Inuyasha put Kyoya to bed, he headed over to his room, wondering what he was going to find. Sesshomaru had been missing for about two hours now, and Inuyasha felt a little nervous. What did Sesshomaru have for him? Inuyasha had to admit he was kind of excited.

Sure, Sesshomaru never denied him anything nowadays, but at the same time the demon wasn't exactly a 'surprise' sort of person. Actually, the last time he got a surprise anything was about fifteen years ago. Sesshomaru had gone to the East to visit the panther demons and talk about a formal treaty between the lands. He had found a portrait some old panther had drawn of their Lord Father in both his true form and human form. Inuyasha had actually cried a little when Sesshomaru brought it home.

Inuyasha slid the door open and walked in. He was surprised that the balcony door was open, letting the moonlight spill in, onto the bed and…

Sesshomaru tied up, naked, and blindfolded?!

Inuyasha lost all thought. His heart stopped, and his breath just kind of died in his throat. He just stood there for awhile, still as stone. Sesshomaru interrupted his shock with the curt words. "Shut the door."

Inuyasha slid the door shut. He walked over to his mate. He noted how his mate was roped with his hands over his head, while his legs were spread eagle. "Wha-what are you doing?"

Sesshomaru smirked, "I would think this would be obvious."

Inuyasha's brain finally kicked in, "You want me to-to fuck you?" His body heat rose immensely. He could feel a blush hitting his face, and was very glad Sesshomaru couldn't see it.

"Yes, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's blindfold was on tight, but he turned his head straight at Inuyasha. "I have never allowed anyone to take me, you will be my first and last."

Holy shit, Inuyasha thought, he's giving me his virginity?! He felt his heart race, his cock hardening painfully. "Sesshomaru, I-I…Are you sure about this?" Because he wasn't.

Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes, absolutely." He spread his legs a little more, making Inuyasha moan. "You've gifted me with so much. I'm seeking to return the favor." He smirked, smelling his little brother's arousal.

"But I don't know how." Inuyasha groaned pitifully, even as he started taking off his shirt. He felt like he was burning.

"Inuyasha, I'm only going to say this once more." Sesshomaru leaned back, exposing his neck. "Take me!"

Inuyasha shivered. He closed his eyes, took a breath, and started taking off his pants. "Fine, but don't complain later if I do a shitty job." He was so glad Sesshomaru couldn't see his bright red face.

Sesshomaru gave him a glare through his blindfold. "You will do fine." He chuckled, "After all, have I not taught you well?"

Inuyasha mumbled something about "cocky bastard" before getting onto the bed. He wasn't really sure where to start. He thought about the things he liked Sesshomaru doing to him. He straddled his mate's hips, and leaned over to kiss Sesshomaru. He thrust in his tongue, mock fucking the wet cavern. He felt Sesshomaru moan against his lips.

Encouraged, Inuyasha pinched Sesshomaru's nipples with his hands. He felt Sesshomaru nip at his lips in response. Inuyasha stopped to gasp for air, "Fuck." He was getting a bit of a power trip.

Sesshomaru chuckled, "That's the idea."

Inuyasha gently clawed down his mate's chest and toned abs. "God you're so hot." He nibbled at the demon's neck, "And you taste so good." He licked and bit his way down.

Sesshomaru sucked a breath between his teeth when Inuyasha finally made it to his nipple. He squirmed underneath his mate, wanting to break his bindings. He forced himself to maintain control, but it was a slippery kind of control.

Inuyasha licked and nipped at the tiny nubs. He felt along his mate's hips, feeling the smooth, heated skin beneath his fingers. He made it to the demon's ass, gently squeezing the globes in each hand. Sesshomaru moaned low in his throat, making Inuyasha shiver with delight.

Slowly, Inuyasha continued his trek down wards, bringing his hands to the front. He left on palm on each thigh, gently massaging the skin there. Sesshomaru wondered if Inuyasha was torturing him on purpose. He had assumed Inuyasha would go straight to the main event, not this slow love making fuck! He felt his demon blood pulse, warning him.

Then, when Inuyasha put a hand between them to touch Sesshomaru's shaft, the demon about went ballistic. His eyes flashed red, his demonic nature demanding him to be Alpha.

"Inuyasha, get on with it!"

Inuyasha froze, "What?" He smiled, and started to laugh. "Did you just say-?"

"MATE!" He warned.

Inuyasha steadily stopped laughing. He got between Sesshomaru's legs, lifting the demon's ass. "This is going to hurt a little."

"Yes, I know!" Sesshomaru tried his best not to break his ropes. He was starting to transform, his fangs elongating.

Inuyasha plunged in, "Holy-!" The heat, the tight fit, the fucking vise around his cock! It took every ounce of his will to hold still, letting Sesshomaru adjust. He hadn't been ready for the extreme pleasure. Damn! It was amazing! He panted for breath, trying not to move.

Sesshomaru growled viciously, "Do it! Don't hold back!"

Inuyasha pulled back, and thrust back in. He couldn't believe how fucking good it felt. Why hadn't he tried this yet? He lost himself in a haze of lust, thrusting into his brother hard and fast. Sesshomaru growled and barked, actually barked! He had never felt so much pain and pleasure, so many conflicting emotions, feeling angry from the pain and happy from the pleasure. What was up, what was down?

Inuyasha had his hand stroke the demon's erection. He looked at Sesshomaru, his love, his mate, who looked like a raging, feral dog at the moment. For some reason, that just made Inuyasha drive in harder.

Sesshomaru suddenly yelped. Inuyasha smirked, "Found your spot?" He hit it over and over again. The demon cried out each time. He was so close, so damn close! Inuyasha didn't think he could last much longer.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped stroking the demon's erection. Sesshomaru about killed him, when suddenly he felt the blindfold ripped from his eyes. He looked down at his mate, questioning him with a glance. Inuyasha locked eyes with his primal mate, "Look at me when you come."

Inuyasha brought his hand back down, starting a brutal pace inside his mate. Sesshomaru growled, "Mate," he yipped when Inuyasha hit his spot again, and again! It was like an electric shock straight to his cock every time, but so much better! God, why hadn't he done this before?!

He roared as came, clenching around Inuyasha's cock as he did. He kept his eyes locked with his mate's, just like he was told.

Inuyasha roared as well, spilling his seed into that tight, hot hole. "Mine!" His eyes went red, and his demon markings appeared. But then Inuyasha collapsed onto Sesshomaru, trying to catch his breath.

The demon broke his bonds with ease. Inuyasha slowly pulled out of the abused entrance. Sesshomaru held Inuyasha close, feeling oddly enough like he had finally been completed in some odd way.

They breathed together, letting the afterglow set in. Inuyasha muttered against his mate's chest, "Best. Present. Ever."

Sesshomaru chuckled, "I aim to please."

*

"My Lord," the healer gathered her courage to speak the truth, "You are with child."

Sesshomaru stared at the woman like she had grown two heads. "But I am male," he said weakly.

Inuyasha grinned maniacally, "I take it back. _This _is the best present _ever_."

Sorry guys, but this is in fact the last one. I love you all, but seriously, no more.


	11. Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters within Inuyasha. I don't make money from this fic. Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha. Please don't sue me.

Author's Note: Alright guys, I lied, one more time! And then for real it's done. I swear. Okay, so...wow there are so many reviewers! Thank you everyone (you twisted perverts, I love you!): lovergirl101, BeTine Black, Nightmother, awesomecow23, schenlark, gothss 123, claudea, cutekitty398, rachelle boston, alyuchiha93, inu-dude15, Lord Youko, badspelllr, Nikkie23534, ladytokyo, keshia-515, ajj7sunhawk, and hokagegodessarya. Also, thank you to everyone who favorited and alerted this fic (even though I said it was over...apparently you know me better).

Alright, get ready for cheese!

Happily Ever After 

Inuyasha hurried down the hallway. Tetsusaiga bumped his leg with every quick step, as if speeding him along. The half-demon was dressed in white and gold finery, made from silks imported from the mainland. A large dog was depicted on the back, staring off into the distance. Inuyasha didn't much care for what was on his body, but instead the mate he had waiting in his chambers.

He threw open the sliding door, and asked "Do you need anything? I've got about an hour before the next meeting, so I've got time."

Sesshomaru sighed from the bed, sitting upright with his legs laid out in front. His hair was flipped over a shoulder, and his hands held a scroll pertaining to the meeting happening in about an hour.

The laid up lord looked over at his mate in exasperation, ""Inuyasha, I am fine. Just because I am on bed rest does not mean that you need to trouble yourself every minute over my well being." He rubbed the very large belly protruding from his body, "Besides, you know this is simply a precaution."

Inuyasha sighed, "Yeah, I know." He walked over to sit beside his mate. "Man, I never realized how worrying it is to be on the other side of this thing." He waved a hand over the protrusion.

Sesshomaru gave him a small smile, "Yes, well, I never realized how tiring it can be to simply breathe when there's another being inside you." He gently rubbed his hand again over the belly, "But I can also feel the rewards."

Inuyasha grinned from ear to ear, "Yeah, it's somethin' ain't it?"

Suddenly, Jaken burst his way inside, "My lord, forgive me!" He bowed to Inuyasha, "The Wolf Clan leader just bypassed security and is heading for our main house as we speak-!"

Inuyasha chuckled, "Yeah, that sounds like Kouga's style." He smirked, "It's alright." He cracked his claws, "I'll take care of 'im."

Sesshomaru gave him a deadpanned look, "While you're playing, please keep in mind that our gardens have only recently been redone because of you."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Jeez, one fight with a dignitary and you won't let it go."

Sesshomaru glared, "He was a dragon demon with a thousand years of history in mortal combat. Forgive me for thinking you should have been a little more tactful when dealing with him."

Inuyasha flinched, "Yeah, well, he complimented me on my style and said I had potential. We also got the treaty for the next two thousand years, so what are ya complainin' about?"

Sesshomaru sighed, "Just play nice."

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out, "Fine." He left the chambers, closing the door quietly behind him. He looked down at Jaken who had followed him out. "Keep an eye on 'im for me. He's too stubborn for his own good."

Jaken snorted, "And you're not?"

Inuyasha smirked, "Who me? Of course not." And with that, he turned around to run towards the courtyard.

When he got there, Kouga had just bound into the clearing. "Hey, muttface! Long time no see."

"Who are you callin' a muttface, wolfbreath?"

Clash! Bang! SMASH!

Sesshomaru sighed in his bed, "Jaken, call the ground crew and tell them to be prepared for yet another remodel of our courtyard."

Jaken tried not to smile, and failed a little. "Yes, m'lord."

Sesshomaru just shook his head and went back to reading the scroll. Honestly, it wasn't worth even reading over. Kouga had just made up some excuse to come over and spar. Something about getting some supplies which the wolf knew damn well Sesshomaru already had in route to the northern mountain caves.

The demon flinched a little as his pup decided to kick his ribcage. "Now, now, just because your father has decided to play that does not mean you must then follow suit." He tried to be as stern as possible, but it was hard when he already loved the tiny life inside of him so much.

Sesshomaru leaned his head back against the headrest. He mumbled to himself, "Not much longer, now."

"Until what, Papa?" A voice piped up from the floor.

Sesshomaru looked down to see his first born boy staring up at him, "Until your sibling decides to enter the world."

Kyoya sighed, "Will I have to like this one?"

Sesshomaru picked up his son, "I'm afraid so." He set the boy in front of him, "Trust me, disliking a sibling is far too much work."

"What do you mean?" Kyoya was thoroughly confused, "You and Daddy love each other."

Sesshomaru nodded his head, "Yes, now, but it was not always this way."

Kyoya titled his head to the side, "Then…what was it like?"

Sesshomaru paused to think about it. He rubbed his belly as he said, "It was not a good relationship we had as siblings. As a matter of fact, I hurt him pretty bad once or twice." Sesshomaru looked away, out the window. "But that was a long time ago."

Kyoya shrugged, "Well, Daddy forgave you, and you're in love now, so I guess it doesn't really matter." Kyoya fiddled with a bit of something on the blanket.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "Actually," he cupped his son's chin up to look at him straight in the eyes, "it matters very much, Kyoya." He gently rubbed his thumb along his son's jaw, "You're Daddy didn't have to forgive me. He had every right to deny me. And if he had, we wouldn't have had you, or your sister, or this one." He motioned to his large bump.

The corners of Sesshomaru's mouth lifted, "But he did. It's because he forgave me we ended up loving each other so much and had such precious treasures for pups."

Kyoya stared at Sesshomaru, "Oh…" He looked down, "I think I get it."

Sesshomaru gently patted his head, "One day, I will tell you all the stories, but not today." He set the scroll from Kouga aside, "Today, you need to go to your lessons."

"Aw, but Papa-!"

"Kyoya, you're already behind. You need to catch up." Seeshomaru barked out for Jaken, "Please, behave for Papa."

"Alright," the little boy pouted. He slunk off after the green imp.

Sesshomaru rubbed a hand over his belly again. At first, the idea of being pregnant had made Sesshomaru livid with rage. His pride just could not take the idea of stepping down a Lord for even a day. For eight months? Out of the question.

However, Inuyasha had put his foot down, demanding that Sesshomaru give him the title. Sesshomaru refused, so Inuyasha did what he did best: ignored all the rules that said he couldn't and did it anyway. Sesshomaru began walking into meetings to find his mate already there, talking with representatives from various villages. Sesshomaru never said anything in public, but the private blowouts were quite extreme.

Sesshomaru cringed, recalling one event in bitter clarity.

"Sesshomaru you're being an idiot!" Inuyasha shouted.

They were in the courtyard. Sesshomaru had decimated the flowers and a few trees with his poison whip. Inuyasha had refused to hit him, scared that one scratch would hurt the unborn pup.

Sesshomaru panted in exertion, "Do you have any idea how important that meeting was? If one single slip up had occurred we would have lost lands necessary to our rule! You brainless half breed!"

Inuyasha had flinched at the insult, one Sesshomaru hadn't used in years. Immediately, Sesshomaru felt the twinge of remorse. His pride, his thrice damned pride, refused to bow down to his reason. Instead of apologizing, Sesshomaru simply sneered, "You can't even comprehend what it takes to be a ruler. You're not trained for it, you're ill equipped, so leave my rule to me."

Somehow, through all the stabbing insults, Inuyasha quipped back, "And what will happen then when you're gone?"

Taken aback, Sesshomaru could only ask, "What do you mean?"

Inuyasha looked away, "What will happen if you're suddenly gone?" He waved in the general direction of Sesshomaru's stomach, "What will happen to our children? They're not ready to take over a kingdom. They're just kids."

Sesshomaru thought about it, "I suppose I would have to leave…" He fell silent and pondered the problem. Actually, who could he leave behind? Certainly not one of his power hungry advisors, they'd destroy what Inutaishou and Sesshomaru had fought so hard to create. There was no other family, except possibly Sesshomaru's mother, but she made it clear she never wanted to return to the Western Lands ever again.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth, then clacked it shut. Gritting his teeth, he spat out, "I would have to leave you."

Inuyasha hesitantly walked up to his mate, knowing that the demon didn't like to be proven wrong. "I was homeless after my mother died. People can be very cruel when they think you're vulnerable."

Sesshomaru flinched. The guilt grew, and even his pride had to concede that he was in part to blame for Inuyasha's horrible past. "You would be there. You are strong." Sesshomaru sighed, "Our children would have you."

"Maybe." Inuyasha said as he finally got close enough to touch, but didn't just to be safe. "But I'll be uselessly there. You're right, I don't know how to operate a kingdom so I need to learn. You need to teach me."

Sesshomaru looked into his mate's eyes. He saw the stark honesty in the golden orbs, and the aching need to protect the family he loved. Sesshomaru sighed, releasing his anger, his pride, and his own stubborn idiocy.

"You're right." As much as he hated to admit it, "We will begin your training immediately."

Sesshomaru came back to the present as the loud commotion in the courtyard came to a climax. The demon lord heard Kouga curse up a storm and his mate laughing. Inuyasha must've won then. Sesshomaru stretched out in his bed.

Jaken came in a few seconds later, "My lord, the, uh, meeting has drawn to a close."

"So I heard." Sesshomaru moved over to the side of the bed, "I sincerely hope we'll be able to reconstruct everything before the festivities."

"Oh, bah!" Jaken waved a hand dismissively, "Our people have gotten so used to these things by now. It'll be fixed within the week."

Sesshomaru wasn't sure how to feel about that. Proud or sheepish? Sesshomaru decided to just go get something to eat. He was starving.

As he walked into the hall, he heard the sounds of Kouga and Inuyasha finally settling down to talk. He heard the murmurings of Kouga relaying some information to his friend, and the half demon responded with actual attentiveness. Sesshomaru made a mental note to ask what they were discussing. If Inuyasha thought it was important, then he would need to know about it too.

Jaken followed behind, "The ambassadors from the mainland have requested an audience with the, ahem, 'true lord' of the lands. Inuyasha said that he'd take care of it. I think it's only fair to warn you, my lord, he was cracking his claws as he said that."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Tell him just to say I'm indisposed. If they won't accept that, then tell him to simply cut them out of the trade agreements with the Dutch."

"As you wish, my lord." Jaken looked around, "My lord, where are we going?"

"Hopefully, away from you. You're dismissed, Jaken." Sesshomaru ignored Jaken's sulking departure.

As he neared the kitchens, various servants paused to bow before their Lord. Kiki, one of his favorite chefs, already had a snack ready for his arrival. Sesshomaru could never quite figure out how she always knew when a craving attacked him, but he just explained it away with the common "owl demons" stereotype. They always know, they just do, and don't ask questions.

Just as Sesshomaru sat down to eat, Inuyasha walked up to join him. Sesshomaru arched an elegant brow in his direction. Inuyasha merely smirked and shrugged.

Kiki rolled her eyes at the couple's silent communication.

Finally, Inuyasha said, "So, Kouga found out something interesting on his way over."

"Oh?" Sesshomaru sipped on some tea. "And what would that be?"

"Just an ogre demon causing some havoc. He thinks I should be the one to take care of it, since I'm the Lord right now." Inuyasha sat, seemingly waiting.

Sesshomaru simply stared back, "Are you asking for my permission?"

"Well, I mean, is it alright?" Inuyasha asked, "Because I'm not sure what constitutes a Lord stepping in to solve these kinds of things. I'd normally just go off and hack the things head off and be back in time for dinner."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Do just that. Threats must not be allowed to continue on the lands. It's our responsibility to take them out. Besides, if Kouga brought it to your attention, I would imagine it's something serious." Sesshomaru nibbled on a bit of bread, "Also, a Lord never asks for permission to do anything."

"Bullshit!" Inuyasha pointed accusingly at him, "You ask my permission for stuff all the time!"

"Yes, well, officially the Lord answers to no one." Sesshomaru smirked, "I just happen to have a mate who's not afraid to leave for weeks at a time if he's a little upset over my decisions."

"Damn straight." Inuyasha huffed, "Can't let you think you have the run of the place."

Sesshomaru shook his head, "Honestly, what was I thinking? I could've had a docile, patient, submissive, little mate and instead I chose wildfire."

"Not my fault you've got good taste." Inuyasha smirked, "Admit it, you wanted me for my body."

"Never."

Kiki exploded, "Will you two quit flirting all over my precious space? At this rate I won't be able to walk in here without feeling violated!"

Inuyasha stuck out his tongue at her, "Spoil sport." He got up, "Although, I guess I should get going." He turned to Sesshomaru, "See you at dinner."

Sesshomaru waved him away, "Be gone with you."

"Gee, I feel so loved." Inuyasha walked towards the door.

Sesshomaru, not one to let the last word slip away, shouted over his shoulder, "You'd better. Your blasted spawn is in my stomach!"

Kiki threw up her arms, "That's it. I'm leaving." She turned around and stomped away into the kitchen.

* * *

Several hours later after dinner, Sesshomaru began to worry. He had tucked their children into bed, finished off some reports, and even managed to take a few hours nap. When Sesshomaru awoke due to a particularly painful kick to his ribcage, Inuyasha was still not there.

The demon started pacing in the vast bedchamber. He knew Inuyasha could handle himself in combat, but what if he was in trouble? Should he send help? No, it would look bad if he looked like he had to save Inuyasha from a fight. Still, what if he didn't act and Inuyasha…? Sesshomaru stilled his pacing.

Somehow it never occurred to Sesshomaru that Inuyasha could die from a fight. After all they'd been through, it seemed laughable, but now the possibility reared up to taunt the silver haired man. Sesshomaru rubbed his bulging stomach. Could he handle that? Inuyasha's death?

Before he could answer himself, Jaken had slid open his bedroom door, "My lord! Inuyasha is in battle!"

Sesshomaru remained calm, "I'm well aware he went off after some ogre. How is he faring?"

"Ogre? My Lord, it's an army of ogres!" Jaken panicked, "It's over thousands to one!"

Sesshomaru felt his teeth clench, but otherwise his face remained impassive, "I see. Have Ah-Un prepared for departure."

"M-My lord! You can't be serious! In your condition?" Jaken screeched, "No! Lord Inuyasha would surely behead me."

"I will deal with him." Sesshomaru walked over to his closet, "I can't send anyone else. If word travels that I've sent help, this will be seen as a failure for Inuyasha. I won't risk his honor."

"But, sir, your child!" Jaken scrambled around to find the correct obi for Sesshomaru's attire.

"I will not go into battle." Sesshomaru put on his shirt, "If Inuyasha should fall, I will take him back home and then…"

Sesshomaru's eyes pulsed red, "I will send my army to avenge him."

* * *

Sesshomaru had never moved so fast in his life. Tensaiga shook the whole way there, no doubt being called by all the dead. Sesshomaru refused to think about Inuyasha being one of them. Instead, he concentrated solely on flying the two headed dragon towards his mate.

When he arrived, most of the ogres had been slain. Inuyasha was bruised and bloody, facing off against a massive ogre, probably the father of all the others. The ogre swiped at Inuyasha, and Inuyasha merely hopped up the arm with Tetsusaiga unsheathed.

"Wind Scar!"

Half the ogre disintegrated into pieces, only to reform in the next instant. The ogre chuckled darkly, "Give it up, halfbreed! You cannot defeat me!" The ogre slobbered out his words, "I am invincible!"

Inuyasha had plopped back down to the ground, "Doubt it! I managed to kill all your little friends, after all." He smirked, "Besides, you're just another ugly, big mouthed bastard that doesn't know when to quit!"

Inuyasha waited for it. Sure enough, the ogre opened its mouth, preparing to shoot out a beam of energy.

Inuyasha put Tetsusaiga out front and center, "Bring it on!"

The ogre's beam shot out, and Inuyasha gathered energy around his sword. "Backlash Wave!" A swirl of energy surrounded Inuyasha and the ogre.

Sesshomaru lost sight of his mate completely. He called out, "Inuyasha!" He clenched onto Tensaiga, "Answer me! INUYASHA!" Why wouldn't the damn sword stop shaking?

Suddenly, the energy swirled up, and burst into the air. A flash of blinding light later, the field was empty.

Sesshomaru felt his breath catch in his throat. Forcing down his fear, he searched all around. "He can't be gone." He wouldn't believe it. He clenched the sword with an iron grip, but it wouldn't stop shaking. "No."

Suddenly, a red mound of ogre body was moved. Sesshomaru took out his sword, ready to fight-.

"Whew!" Inuyasha clambered out from underneath the dead weight. "The bigger they are and all that." The half demon sheathed Tetsusaiga, "Gonna have to clean…" He looked down at himself, "everything."

Sesshomaru's mind stopped working. Inuyasha stood victorious, with blood dripping slowly down his revealed, toned chest. His silver locks shone in the moonlight, dazzling. The demon felt his hormornes, already out of whack, go into hyper-mode.

He sighed, "Oh well." He looked up, finally noticing his shocked mate staring at him. "Oh, hey, what are you-?"

He didn't get the chance to finish the sentence. Sesshomaru had sheathed his sword, leapt the distance between them, and kissed Inuyasha passionately on the lips. Inuyasha had been too surprised to react.

When Sesshomaru pulled away, he said, "Inuyasha." He kissed his mate again and again, "I need you."

Inuyasha just stared at him like he was crazy, "Sesshomaru, I can't, you're kind of-."

Sesshomaru shook his head, "I'm craving for you, aching for you."

Inuyasha tried valiantly to ignore the fact his mate was clawing down his chest, nibbling at his neck, and pretty much undressing him all at the same time.

"Uh," Inuyasha tried to grasp why he shouldn't, "You know you were kind of pissed about me doing you last time."

Sesshomaru growled, "Fine!" He stared into his captive's eyes, "Then I'll have you."

Inuyasha shivered, "This fight's really got you that riled up, huh?"

"You have no idea." Sesshomaru attacked his mate's lips again. He nipped, licked, and sucked away all of Inuyasha's doubts expertly.

Inuyasha managed to finally gasp out, "Okay, yeah, let's just get off the battlefield, alright?"

Sesshomaru smirked, "Gladly." He put them both into his orb of light, and they shot off towards the forest.

* * *

Inuyasha discovered he'd missed having Sesshomaru inside him. As the demon took him from behind, Inuyasha could only trash in moaning ecstasy. Inuyasha's pants served as a poor blanket for his hands and knees. His shirt, in tatters, fell to each side of him. Sesshomaru's claws marks still burned wonderfully down his back.

Inuyasha pushed back with each thrust. He desperately wanted to touch his aching cock, but Sesshomaru would bite down hard on his neck when he tried. The half demon felt his lover's hard shaft pumping in and out of him with precision. Sesshomaru was hitting his spot dead on every time. After years upon years of being together, Sesshomaru knew all the right angles to make his mate scream.

Inuyasha panted out, "Ses-sho-maru!" He fought to keep his control, "I'm getting very close, so please-!" He gasped when he felt the demon pull out completely.

Growling in rage, Inuyasha whirled around-.

To see Sesshomaru bent over and waiting.

Inuyasha stared at him, "You sneaky son of a-." His cock bobbed up and down, reminding him of its present predicament. "I'm going to get you back for this…somehow."

Sesshomaru smirked as his mate leaned over, "Just fuck me already."

Inuyasha pushed himself deep inside, "Oh, such bad language!" He thrust slowly in and out, "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"No, I kiss you." Sesshomaru let out little slight gasps with each thrust, "And it's your fault."

"Uh-huh, sure it is." Inuyasha quickened his pace, "Give me another reason to spank you."

Sesshomaru growled, "Fuck."

Inuyasha almost exploded right then and there, "You asked for it."

His hips snapped to meet the demon's bare ass. Their skin slapped together over and over. Inuyasha brought a hand down three times on the left cheek. Sesshomaru snarled, but didn't buck his mate off. Taking it as a good sign, Inuyasha timed his other smacks with his erratic pumps.

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a cold glare over his shoulder, "Is that the best you can give me?"

Inuyasha bit at the nape of his mate's neck, hitting the mating mark dead on. Sesshomaru cried out in surprise. The pain, the pleasure, the torture, the bliss, it all spiraled together. Inuyasha let out primal grunts upon his skin, intensifying all the sensations.

Sesshomaru felt his seed burst from his body, splattering the forest floor below. Inuyasha put in a few more good thrusts before he stilled his cock deep inside to let his mate take all of his release. They stayed there, enjoying the feeling of their bodies entwined and knowing the road to this moment had not been easy.

Gently, Inuyasha slid out and flopped onto his side. Sesshomaru stretched out beside him. They turned to each other and smiled.

Inuyasha spoke first, "We haven't really let loose in a while, huh?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "I think I missed it."

"Yeah, me too." Inuyasha shrugged, "But what can ya do when you've got two kids?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head, "Indeed." He curled up to rest, "I suppose we can simply sleep here until morning."

"Yeah, like old times." Inuyasha sighed, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

When Sesshomaru woke up in the morning, he noted the distinctly wet feeling between his legs. At first, he dismissed it, thinking it was merely the production of him and Inuyasha fucking. But then, as he became more aware, Sesshomaru realized his stomach was clenching rather consistently. Snapping awake with realization, Sesshomaru turned to his mate.

Inuyasha appeared to have just woken up as well, "Hello gorgeous-."

"Inuyasha, I believe I am in labor."

Inuyasha stared at him.

One second later, Inuyasha moved. As if by magic, the half demon had his pants on, Ah-Un ready to go, and Sesshomaru flung over his shoulder. The half demon ignored the complaints from his mate about, "treating me like a thrice damned female!"

Inuyasha merely shouted back as he hopped on the dragon, "We'll be home real quick! Focus on your breathing!"

"I cannot breathe when you have cut off my air supply!" Sesshomaru growled out, "I still say this is impossible!"

Inuyasha held onto his mate tightly as they soared into the sky, "Do me a favor and tell that to the bulge in your belly!"

* * *

Sesshomaru felt like sleeping for the rest of eternity. He knew births were hard, but he still had no idea they were exhausting in all aspects, not just physical. As Inuyasha held their youngest son against his chest- gently telling the tiny baby he was in for an interesting "Birds and the Bees" story when he grew up- the demon lord found himself oddly at peace. He loved his mate, he had three children to his name, and a kingdom that would live on long after he was gone. Sesshomaru smiled.

It wasn't perfect, but it was theirs. That was more than enough.

* * *

**The End** (for real this time! I swear)


End file.
